10 Things I Hate About Simms
by Brophy
Summary: She has a lot to dish out on this son, and she’ll make sure she sees his true side by pushing him beyond his limits. rar, pwetty pwease? *epilogue for Danvers fic posted*
1. His Regrets

_**10 Things I Hate About Simms** – by Brophy_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the boys. Kinda pointless typing this, but hey, you can never be too careful._

_I know some of you have been waiting for this for a long time, so I hope I don't screw it up. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated._

_Just to clear things up, this story starts off in the past, after Rory's move but before Reid and Abbey's break-up. If you haven't been following the series till now and are shocked by this spoiler, than boo, go read the other stories!_

_A shout out to Greyhaven11 for being my beta. Thank you, my dear!_

_And now, I think, it is time to begin..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One – His Regret

"It's strange," Esther commented as she lied on her stomach against Rory's bed, flicking through a tattered copy of _MAD magazine_. "you not being at Pingree."

Rory sat down next to her as she forced out the same old remark, "Didn't have much of a choice."

Actually, she did. Her parents wanted more property to invest in, and found the perfect house to go with it nearby the Dow Brook reservoir. They didn't pressure, just let the option out. All her brothers consented, not really having an agenda against moving schools or going to college dorms. Rory, however, was up in arms.

But that all stopped around a month ago.

"Well, at least my cousin's there to keep you company," she snickered. Rory threw a stuffed toy at her. Esther laughed before looking at her watch suddenly, eyes widening. "Shit."

"What?"

"Supposed to meet Pogue at Nicky's tonight. I gotta jet."

"'Jet' huh?"

"No, no, no, I invented those looks." Esther waggled a finger at Rory. "You're the eccentric one here."

"Sure, sure."

"I'd be lecturing you on your nay saying and all, but I gotta–"

"_Jet_, I know."

She narrowed her eyes, but then her pouty expression showed up. "Give me a lift?"

–

Esther fiddled around with the radio, tapping her hands against the dashboard.

"Someone's eager," Rory observed.

"Damn right I am." No use denying.

It was Pogue after all. The guy looked like he could be an _Abercrombie & Fitch_ model. Not only that, he was smitten with Esther; always looking out for her and trying to make her laugh. It was the first time in a long time that she'd seen someone who treated Esther right. She deserved to be obsessed.

Rory pulled up at the lot, Esther jumping out of the car and slamming the door to make her way to the bar's entrance.

She paused after a moment of walking, turning back around to see that Rory was still seated in her car. Esther jogged back towards her, hands clutching the top of the car as she leant down to look through the open window. "You comin' with or what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ess…" Rory didn't know what to say or how to explain it.

She was afraid, plain and simple.

And she hated being afraid.

She just didn't want to see those true blue eyes again.

"Come on, we barely get to see each other any more."

Rory felt bad, she really did. So much had happened, and yet Esther never questioned her, never pressed. Ess was a good friend. It was only fair that she try to be one in return.

_Suck it up and pray for the best._

"Discount at Helmers?" Rory asked, winding the windows up and hopping out of her car before locking the doors.

"Negotiations are negotiable." Esther grinned, clutching her friend's hand so as to drag her to Nicky's.

–

"Hey, Ess! Get your ass over here!"

Rory followed the voice, more than surprised by who it originated from.

She didn't realise Esther had become friends with the blond son of Ipswich. And it was more than alarming.

It was catastrophic.

If she was friend's with Garwin, that meant that she was friend's with the other sons, which meant that she was friend's with _him_.

And that changed everything.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, they're friends," Esther reassured. Her eyes met Rory's with sudden concern. "You're not uncomfortable about this, are you?"

She scanned around the bar, noticing that he wasn't there.

She hoped to hell that he wasn't just in the bathroom or tucked away in some shady spot.

Rory mustered up as big a smile as she could, shaking her head briefly. "No, it's fine."

Esther searched her eyes some more. She knew something was wrong. Rory could tell with that slight frown on her face. But she let it pass with a nod before they walked together to the pool tables.

Garwin was hunched over the pool table, both hands clutched on the rim to support himself as his head turned to his pool partner, a girl who, Rory assumed, was his girlfriend. They were both talking to each other casually as their attention drew to Esther and the newcomer. It almost felt like the eyes of the elite were judging her.

"Reid, Abbey, this is Rory, one of my old school friends."

"Nice to meet you," Rory replied, forcing out a smile. She was never one for introductions. "So, where's your caveman?" she added quickly, not giving Reid or Abbey a chance to reply. Which may have seemed kind of bitchy, but she was on edge. So not her fault.

Esther was oblivious, eyes narrowed at the nickname. "I resent that."

"Caleb and Pogue are off playing foosball," Abbey informed with a small smile.

"And Reid forced you here?" Esther asked as she stood next to Abbey, leaning against the pool table.

"When doesn't he?" Abbey pursed her lips, giving him a sideways glance. Reid mustered up as innocent an expression as possible as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's the ladies. One can only hope for a mass orgy," he commented, almost longingly.

Esther smacked his arm. He smirked a lecherous smirk. "You're sickening," she said.

"I would've invited you, but you're being a bit of a bitch, so…" That earnt Reid another smack. He yelped, pulling his arm away from Abbey to rub at his other arm. He actually looked like he was in pain. Abbey laughed.

"And this is why you've dragged me here?" Rory asked teasingly.

"Well, you never know, there could be potential boyfriend material around here," she joked, gesturing to all the old, burly and hairy biker men.

This would be the part where she'd sarcastically quip back, but her eyes caught someone that looked like him, and she was distracted.

Rory did a double take and the person was gone.

Did being on edge include illusions?

Esther looked at her curiously, but her attention diverted as Reid whacked her ass lightly with his pool stick, telling her to move out of his way.

Rory tried to calm herself down, but it didn't help much, especially when Esther brought her out of her thoughts with a question she wasn't too keen on.

"Tyler here yet?"

Reid shrugged. "Haven't seen him," he replied, eyes fixed on the table as he calculated his shot. "And this may be just a speculation, but I think baby boy's been on the fritz with Dee lately."

Rory swallowed, looking down at her hands as Esther teased Reid for using a 'ten-dollar word'.

She wasn't sure why someone would want to fight with Simms. It wasn't every day that a girl was worthy enough to be the girlfriend of one of the Sons of Ipswich. And it wasn't just a money thing. It was the power that came with the wealth, the status, and definitely the image.

Yeah, he was a looker. They all were. But she was never one to rush into a relationship with a person, even if said person was ridiculously good looking.

Was that such an old fashioned idea anyway, wanting to get to know a guy first?

She didn't even get the chance to know him. And look where that got her…

It was just one night.

One insignificant night.

She couldn't even remember it properly.

Just remembered the beginning and end of it all...

...

_He chuckled in her ear; the smell of alcohol was strong and caught on her too. There were no words, only kisses, kisses, and more kisses – the sharing of tastes, of alcohol, saliva and tongues. Kisses became bolder in action, accompanied by the gripping of appendages, the feeling of flesh, the burning of desire against tangled limbs..._

_And when she woke up, he was right there, buttoning up his pants._

_Rory sat up from the bed, gripping the sheets over her. Her head felt heavy, painfully compressed, and her stomach roiled. She tried to find her bearing. Realization came flooding in and she gripped the sheets tighter, letting in a startled breath._

_They locked eyes._

_He looked at Rory with an expression she was sure of. She could read the words in his eyes._

Mistake.

_She understood immediately and began foraging for her own clothes, trying not to be sick._

Mistake.

_There were no words necessary. Just one word uttered in her head over and over in the pounding rhythm of a migraine._

Mistake?

_..._

"That's illegal."

Rory snapped out of her haze, confused. "Huh?"

"Tsch, all those women have their ogle eyes on." She huffed as she saw a few middle aged women glancing in Pogue and Caleb's direction. "They better not be ogling my man."

"Why else would they be here?"

Esther looked at her with a frown on her face. That deep and broody one.

"Don't frown, you're being watched."

Esther turned her head and lo and behold, Pogue was looking at her, a goofy grin on his face. She blew him a kiss. He winked back, returning his attention to his foosball game.

"You really are lame," Rory remarked. Reid snickered. Esther smacked his arm. Again. Abbey tried to hide her smile.

"Seems to me that we have a very strong _physical_ relationship, you and I." Reid seemed overly satisfied with his sudden quip.

"No use trying to sound dirty, dear. Now you've just got an 80's song stuck in my head." She hummed the tune for good measure. Reid looked displeased, if a little sullen. Esther broke out into a grin. "Naaaaaw, he's adorable," she teased, pinching his cheek.

Reid looked at Abbey, exasperated. She kissed his cheek with a smile. He tried to fight the smirk on his lips as his eyes pleaded for another.

Rory's gaze diverted to her hands.

Seeing couples didn't make her feel all that much better either.

"You alright?"

"Fine." Rory tried not to sound snappish, but Esther got the hint anyway.

She lost something that night, something that was too big of a deal to her.

She never wanted it to go down that way.

She wanted the cliché white wedding, the walk down the isle, the diamond ring from a loving husband before the consummation deal. Sure it was selfish, but it wasn't as though she was a bad person, as though she deserved anything bad to happen to her.

And it was all because of some stupid party. Because of some stupid boy.

She was such a bitter girl…

Or fool, perhaps.

Rory had to take the pill, just in case. It wasn't awkward, as she'd expected. The doctor seemed more nervous and worried than she did.

But that's what you get for having a doctor in your family. A brother with a bundle of nerves in seeing her sister – 'the innocent angel' – preggers.

Luckily she wasn't in the end.

But knowing that she could've been made her stomach twist into a knot.

"Um, I'm feeling a little sick," She really was. Just the thought of what happened made Rory's stomach churn. The noise and smoke wasn't helping. "I think I might just go."

"You want me to take you back?" Esther asked, looking more concerned than ever. Rory didn't bother looking at the others, but could feel their eyes on her as well.

"I'll be fine. Just need to go home and rest."

Esther nodded in sincerity, telling her she'd talk to her later. Rory nodded back before walking down to the exit. It took all her willpower not to run.

When she finally reached the door, pushing it open as she made her way outside, she suddenly found herself in front of that all too familiar face.

Her heart stopped.

They locked eyes.

The door shut, leaving only the hum of music and muffled chatter from inside the noisy bar.

Rory refused to back off, letting him see the indifference she had for him. She could be more interested in the gravel beneath her feet than him.

Yes, she was a bitter fool indeed.

But his eyes. They were different now. Filled with… regret.

Does he regret being drunk? Does he regret what he did, or the rumors that spread around, or everything all at once?

_Or does he regret being my first?_

Rory knew what they did. That was obvious enough. She just wished that she at least remembered it.

She had lost her virginity, after all.

At least she didn't feel the pain. But she felt it now, just a different sort of pain…

Tyler looked away as he walked passed her and pushed through the door.

…_The pain of knowing that he sees me as a regrettable mistake of a girl._

That was when the hating began.

* * *

_See? Tyler can be hated; it's just a lot more complicated than usual._

_The 80's song Ess referred to was 'Physical' by Olivia Newton-John. If you haven't heard it, you ought to. It's a classic leotard hit!_

_Picture of Rory is in my profile. Did anyone think Ror was going to be the central character for this fic? I'm curious. :)_


	2. His Blues

_Thanks for reviewing, peeps! And thanks again to Grey for betaing! This chapter should give you an idea of where this story is headed._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two – His Blues

Rory held her face in her hands, supported by her elbows propped up against the table as she slumped forward in her chair.

She was really having trouble staying awake.

As her eyes closed languidly, she tried not to jolt out of her seat as she felt something in her pocket vibrate.

Her phone.

She looked up, noticing the rest of the class looking in the same condition as she was in. The semi coma kind. Her eccentrically dressed teacher seemed too enthralled in her recollection of meeting some well known artist in Germany to even take notice of anything.

Rory gently flipped out her phone, reading the new message that popped up on the screen.

She smiled instantly.

**_–Gr. Stuck in bio with bald professor. So bored–_**

Esther.

She typed back a message as discreetly as possible before pressing the send button.

**–Art history for me. And you think you're bored–**

It wasn't a moment later that her phone buzzed again.

**_–Touche. Hey, wanna hang out after school with me?–_**

Rory swallowed.

She expected Esther to be around Pogue. That was a no brainer. But she didn't want to risk coming if all of the other Sons were going to be there. Wishful thinking had long since failed her.

She had gone on assuming that Esther had avoided the other sons and just spent time with her boyfriend. From the first impressions Rory gathered, Esther seemed to think that Reid was a jerk, Caleb was intimidating and Tyler was just, well, awkward. She didn't expect Ess to be chum buddies with them any time soon.

But apparently things had changed since after she moved.

Rory tried not to take too much time thinking up a response. She didn't want to look suspicious or anything.

**–To see you making out with Pogue all day? Sure–**

Smooth and witty. Just like the good old Rory.

A while later and another message popped up.

**_–Hahaha. Ill restrain myself, promise. Just as long as you tag along–_**

Esther was determined.

Rory sighed, replying with an excuse that she was sure Esther was expecting to see.

**–I don't know. Got lots of work to do–**

The response back was quick.

**_–You always do :(–_**

Rory would've found it funny, but this time the point hit home for her.

Would that be all that was left of their friendship? Evasion via school work? She shouldn't have to evade in the first place. Hell, she shouldn't be here at this school in the first place.

Before Rory could reply another message came in.

**_–Look. Just think about it. Some time during the week at least. Please?–_**

Rory sighed. She could just imagine Esther pouting at her right now.

**–Okay, some time this week. Gotta go now. Dadaism is beckoning–**

She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket, a sense of dread crashing down upon her.

It almost felt as though she'd sold her soul to the devil.

Almost.

She'd given it away to someone else first.

And he had her heart as well.

–

Rory grabbed a bag of carrots and placed them in the trolley, crossing it off the list she brought with her. She caught sight of the pomegranates on the other side and snatched one up.

"Food for one?" She turned her head, seeing Christian watching her in amusement.

He was her first friend at Triton Regional. Showed her around the school grounds and the classrooms she needed to go to for her subjects, so she wouldn't get lost. It was very sweet of him.

"I like to eat," she said, as seriously as possible. Which probably wasn't that serious because he smiled. "Nah, family shopping."

He nodded, eyes falling on what was grasped in her hand with curiosity. "Pomegranate?"

"Uh. Well, that's just for me." He looked at her strangely. "What? I like 'em. Better than…" Rory snooped, looking down at what was clutched in his hands. "Green relish and capers." Typical element of a man's house. She'd lost track of how many jars of them were stuck in George's fridge.

"Just returning these, actually... I work here."

"Oh." It wasn't all that embarrassing, but Rory could still feel her face heating up.

She felt like a fool.

"But, now that you mention it, I think I do have them in my fridge." He was quick to reply, saving her from certain discomfort as he gave a one shouldered shrug and smile. Smooth. "So, getting used to Triton?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Me?" Rory scoffed. "Never. I ooze social outcast." Her nose wrinkled. "Like some, nasty perfume or repellant."

"Really?" Christian stepped closer, but not too close to be uncomfortable. Very subtly, he bent his head. "Well then, can I...?" he trailed off, eyes asking for permission.

Rory nodded dumbly, too confused to decline.

She could feel his breath faintly along her neck.

_Oh my god, he's smelling me?_

Rory was pretty sure things like this didn't happen in supermarkets often.

"Doesn't seem repelling," Christian commented. "Something with jasmine?" He looked up at her from under his brow as he spoke.

She found it incredibly sexy.

Rory was a little bashful as she nodded.

He smiled an enticing smile. "I like it."

Since when was Essie's cousin so suave?

Christian pulled back and straightened, eyes fixed on someone else down the isle. She turned to see who it was.

The manager. And he was frowning.

"Duty calls, but…" Rory looked back at Christian, meeting his warm eyes as he said, "I'll see you around."

She nodded with a small smile.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he left.

Rory let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

–

"Hey." She had just finished unloading the groceries into her car when she heard him.

Rory straightened as she turned around.

Tyler stood in front of her, still as a statue and eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Hey," she replied.

"So… Grocery shopping?" Smooth.

"For dinner," Rory answered. Tyler nodded. "You?"

He met her eyes then, but only for the briefest of moments. "Uh, going to buy some junk food." He shrugged. "Movie fest at Reid's."

Rory nodded.

Tyler scuffed his shoes a little as his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked like such a kid.

"Esther said she invited you to Nicky's. Didn't know you were friends."

She looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to intrude."

"You moved," Tyler said so suddenly that she looked up, startled. "Esther mentioned it," he explained, "that you two haven't gotten to talk all that much… after you transferred schools."

Esther seemed to have said a lot of things. But that was her though, the typical rambler. Rory was more of the reserved type, but when Ess got fired up or enthusiastic about something, she'd talk about it for hours. Namely Pogue.

"Felt it was better to leave." Before the rumors brewed full scale.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. In the end it's my decision, not yours."

He met her gaze then, unafraid for the moment. "Doesn't hurt to take advice once in a while." His remark had a tone of sorrowful bitterness in it, surprising to see in such bright blue and seemingly friendly eyes.

"Just depends on the person. Because we aren't all perfect now are we, Tyler?"

Oh yes, she was made to be a cold bitch.

He swallowed hard, eyes filled with the look he gave her the morning after. Mistake.

She moved to get to the driver's side of her car.

"Look–" Tyler's hand enclosed around her arm. He removed it just as quickly and awkwardly when he realized what he was doing. "You didn't have to... to leave."

"Why? Because you didn't want to feel guilty?" Rory paused, frowning at him as her teeth gritted together. "Well you should."

"Dammit Rory!" he growled.

"What?" Her face turned more to the side, as though she was having trouble hearing him. "I don't _hear_ you _denying_ anything."

"You ever think you should feel guilty as well?" How could he turn the tables with that simple look in his eyes? Make it seem like it was her fault for everything?

"What?" Rory searched his gaze for a moment, angered by what she found. "Oh– _Oh_, I see." She nodded away. "Two to tango, that the deal?" Her expression turned darker as she hissed out the words, "You know what, fuck you."

"Yeah, you have." His big blue eyes were so dark and blank, she felt as though there were two voids staring back at her.

Her lips pressed firm, quivering with tearful rage. "Your friends have got you all wrong. But I swear, if they knew..."

"Knowing doesn't make a difference." He looked sad. More sad than before. And it scared her. Scared her because it gave her the urge to comfort him.

"It does in my world," Rory stubbornly defended.

His eyes sparked with anger, but the sadness was still apparent.

"Well you're not in the real world." It looked to Rory like he was drilling her with lessons he'd learnt the hard way. Tyler stepped closer, moving around her as he spoke. "Sometimes you just have to _grow up_." He stopped behind her, leaning in close. Her heart beat quickened. Rory could feel his breath on her neck as he murmured, "No white weddings with diamond rings." Her eyes widened in shock, mouth parted as she drew in a sharp breath. "Those are just fairy tales." His voice was low and almost... dangerous.

The heat left from behind her in an instant.

Rory spun around to see...

Nothing.

He was gone.

–

Rory cut up the carrot as neatly and carefully as possible.

Using sharp implements was not a good idea.

Especially in her current frame of mind.

Her head was swimming with questions she had no answers for. And feelings she didn't _want_ to answer for. Rory was made as a dweller, thinking only of mistakes made in life, embarrassments and regrets.

Especially regrets.

The knife in her hand slipped, slicing into her index finger. Rory pulled away quickly, biting her upper lip to keep from cursing.

She growled instead. "Stupid carrots!"

"Thought they were your favorite, kid." Her mother Carrie commented from the hallway, still talking on the phone with Rory's grandmother.

She hadn't realized she'd said that out loud.

"Not today apparently," Rory grumbled, rinsing her hand under tap water.

She heard her mother chuckle before filling in the details with grandma.

Rory dressed a band aid on the wound and finished up cutting the rest of the carrot, placing it with the other chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water. She leant against the kitchen bench, idly rubbing her finger pads against the palms of her hands.

Her mother walked into the kitchen, hanging up the phone after what was undoubtedly a lengthy conversation. She looked exhausted.

"Rough day?" Carrie asked as she observed her daughter, slumped on the bench and looking more than miserable.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You want me to help out?" she asked. Rory had wanted to make dinner for the family, knowing mom was already stressed enough with work and grandma getting sick more often.

"No, no, it's fin–" Rory lifted her head up, curious, "hey, what's that noise?" It sounded like popping.

"Did you check the pot with the mince?" her mother asked.

Rory's face fell.

"Okay Ror, honey, you just," Carrie made with the shooing motions with her hands. "Relax on the coach for a bit. I'll take care of this."

She felt like she'd been a let down. And it was just a dinner. But it was oh so much more. Rory was distracted by him. And she shouldn't be, but she was.

Carrie, reading all the turmoil in her sullen expression, pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Everything is okay," her mother whispered soothingly.

She didn't know, but she knew at the same time.

It was weird, how moms did that some times.

"Yeah," Rory murmured as she held on tighter.

She doubted everything was okay.

Life wasn't a fairy tale, after all.

* * *

_Picture of Christian is in my profile. As lame as it sounds, I knew what he'd look like from the get go. Thought it might be time to show you the picture that started it all for me. My initial thoughts: come hither. That's all I'll say._

_More dark and somber Simms to come. Do you think that's hot? I think that's hot :)_


	3. His Signals

_Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! And that certain someone who referred to this series as a drug addiction. Biggest compliment yet :)_

_This chapter's for Carly –glomps– Hope this keeps you happy! :D_

_Warning for underage drinking ahead. I do not condone, this is simply for fictitious means._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three – His Signals

She pulled the beer bottle to her lips, hiding her smile.

Rory tried to drink at timed intervals, and never in huge amounts. She'd already learnt what alcohol did to the unaware and wasn't going down that road any time soon. Besides, it was more interesting seeing them get intoxicated.

Going to the Dells with Ess, Abbey, and the sons wasn't as daunting as she'd expected. At first Rory was nervous, but her worries eased some as they all drank away near by Reid's poorly constructed fire.

Caleb held his liquor quite well, but the effects were obvious enough on him. He actually smiled and laughed.

Pogue had the occasional drink, but seemed to find his kicks watching over a very intoxicated Esther.

And Reid was groggily running away from Abbey. He seemed to find it amusing that she had to chase after him.

"Reid!" Abbey sounded as though she was at breaking point. "No more running!"

"Relax, it's keeping me warm... Unless you want to do that for me, babe?" Blush worthy. "Ah, my sweet, sweet Red."

Tyler smiled as he shook his head, watching the interaction with amusement.

He hadn't smiled a whole lot since they'd been there.

Tyler met Rory's eyes, feeling her gaze, almost. The smile faded.

Rory looked away, gnawing on her upper lip out of sullen habit.

"Hey, P. Diddy, where's the extra booze?" Reid and his pure brilliance.

"He called you P. Diddy," Esther snorted at Pogue, then laughed at herself for snorting.

Pogue's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I think he did, Muffin."

Esther scowled a drunken scowl as she punched his arm.

Reid snatched the two bottles Pogue handed to him from his position next to Esther. "Yessss, this is awesome." The blond opened the bottle before raising it high to toast. "Cheers to the beach n' the booze!"

Esther giggled. "It sounded like he said _boobs_."

"That, too." Reid gave a silly grin as he raised his beer yet again.

Esther cracked up laughing, hiding her face in Pogue's neck as her shoulders shook.

"Esther's a lightweight, man," Caleb commented with a big, big smile.

"Hey Essie-bear," Rory called out, grabbing her attention. "you should ease up on the alc."

Esther watched her for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Glad you find my face that amusing," Rory replied, deadpan.

"But you just... You just had that... And I..." Esther laughed again, hands clamped over her mouth as she swayed a little.

Pogue managed to grab her before her face landed in the sand. "Steady now, Ess."

"Let me..." Esther tried her best to stand up. "Let me get up..." Once she did, she swayed and stumbled back and forth. "Holy shit, everything's spinning." She used Pogue as an anchor for balance. Reid snickered.

"I think you've had enough to drink for tonight," Pogue said, a little wary.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "I have a few bottles of water in my car, I'll just go get them."

Pogue nodded appreciatively.

–

The gang had brought out the blankets to stay warm and were all huddled close by the fire when Rory came back.

Well, all save for one.

She handed the bottles of water to Pogue.

"Thanks, Ror."

Rory couldn't help her curiosity. "Where's Tyler?"

"Probably collecting shells or something gay like that." Reid shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

"You're doing a great job at being his best friend," Rory commented, eyebrow arched as she nodded.

"Baby boy's his own man; he can take care of himself."

"Am I the only one aware of the contradiction there?" Rory asked, looking to anyone for defense. Pogue and Caleb just shrugged.

"He's a walking contradiction." Abbey grinned as her arm slung around his waist, cuddling herself further to his side. "_My_ walking contradiction." That was the alcohol talking.

Reid grinned, more smile than smirk. "Thanks, babe."

–

"Want to walk with me?" Rory looked up from her position on the sand, peering into merry brown eyes. She looked over at Esther and the others. "Starry-eyed couples get a little sickening after a while," Caleb added, noticing where her gaze was directed.

"Uh… sure."

He smiled warmly.

They walked along the beach in silence, hearing the waves lapping along the shore. It was freezing cold. But apparently Reid didn't pay heed to the fact that it was late Fall when he demanded that they should go to the Dells.

"So, you've known Esther for a long time?" Caleb asked, breath casting white mist against the chilly air.

Rory nodded. "Since we were juniors at high school. Seems like the years have flown by."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So what'll you do once you're out?" Rory asked, digging her hands deep into her jacket pockets. Her fingers felt numb.

"Go to Harvard I guess. Family tradition." He shrugged a little.

"Prep school student. Go figure."

"And you?"

"I'm not sure." Rory gave a short sigh. "Hell, I'm never sure of things when it comes to my own life. Think I'm better at helping others." Her eyes cast upwards, staring at the cloudy night sky. "Maybe I should be a guidance counselor."

She chanced a glance at Caleb. A smile was his response, and Rory found it more encouraging than any old reply. He had such an uplifting smile.

"So, you're not dating anyone, then?"

Surprised, Caleb blinked. Twice.

"I'm not meaning to sound interested or anything," then Rory backtracked, trying not to blush as she admitted, "even though you are very beautiful for a guy."

That got a laugh out of him. "Thanks."

"But from what you said earlier, about starry eyed couples..." Rory trailed off.

Caleb seemed to catch on. "It's…" His lips pursed. "Complicated."

"People always say that. But in the end it's either a yes or no."

His moonlit eyes watched hers for a moment before he replied, "Depends on who you're asking for an answer."

Her eyebrows raised, surprised.

His cell buzzed.

"Uh, sorry." Caleb dug deep into his jacket pocket, taking out a phone. "Gotta take this."

She watched as he walked off, his voice slowly turning mute against the waves. Rory continued walking along the beach, until it started to get to rocky terrain.

That was when she saw him, perched on a rock, head tilted back in the moonlight as he downed what was no doubt beer.

She had so much to say, so much to ask. But she couldn't see herself saying or asking anything that she intended to. It felt like her mind was empty, like everything was vague to her. Tyler seemed to have that effect on her.

Rory stepped up along the rocky terrain, halting only a short distance away from him.

"You disappeared..." she said, rubbing her hands together for the sake of keeping herself occupied.

Rory almost thought Tyler hadn't heard her, but eventually he responded, "Wanted to be alone."

That was a blatant suggestion if she'd ever heard one.

Rory turned around to walk away.

"Don't go."

She wished he said that on the morning after the party. Wished it more than anything in the world.

She turned back to him, watching wearily. "Why?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Want you here. Shouldn't that be obvious?"

It was surprising. At most he'd avoided looking at her and now he wanted her company?

Rory couldn't figure him out for the life of her.

She sighed dryly. "Very well, Simms."

Rory sat down near him, drawing her legs up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Tyler let out a huff of air, half laugh, half scoff. "People seem to have trouble calling me by my first name."

"Apparently so. But it's better than Baby Boy…" Rory pursed her lips for a moment as she pondered. "Or perhaps, you'd prefer… Simminator?"

His brow furrowed as his mouth twisted into a frown-like smile. "What is that, like, _Terminator_ style?"

Rory huffed. "You're no Schwarzenegger..." Her eyebrows quirked up briefly. "But then again, with all the booty you have, that could easily be fixed."

"Booty?"

"Money, not…" Rory stopped as she noticed that boyish look in his eyes. "Ugh, you're such a guy."

Tyler's lips curved into a smile.

She found herself trying not to swoon.

Simmering... That was what she would've called him. Tyler had a smile that could turn her into such a school girl.

His smile faded as he swallowed, gaze fixed to the ground. "About Tuesday..."

"Forget it," she said it so quickly and casually that she knew Tyler wouldn't fall for it.

"No, I'm sorry. I just..." He swallowed again. "I wasn't myself."

She watched his profile, wondering what he was thinking.

"I know the feeling," Rory murmured. His bright blue eyes met hers, scorching almost. "But you kinda freaked me out though," she added timidly.

"Yeah." Tyler let out a short laugh, appearing as puffs of white smoke in the air. "I kinda freaked myself out, too."

He seemed more open now, or maybe it was the alcohol kicking in.

Seeing him act so strange that evening at the supermarkets, Rory wondered if his girlfriend had said or done something to entice such a mood out of him. So she couldn't help but ask, "Was it because of her?"

"Hmm?"

"Your girlfriend."

Silence.

"She's... out traveling." His voice sounded strained. "Overseas." Tyler took another drink. A long one. "She wanted out of Ipswich. Wanted space. Don't blame her." There was pain in his eyes.

Rory regretted bringing it up, but she didn't at the same time. She had never felt so sympathetic and frustrated because of one person in her whole life.

"I should probably check up on Reid." Tyler stood up and hopped off the rocky slope, his sneakers digging into the sand. "Don't want him commandeering my hummer again. Just got the interior cleaned last week," he jested lightly.

"Tyler..."

Either he ignored her or he didn't hear her, but he just kept on walking.

By the time she got back everyone seemed about ready to fall asleep. Caleb was off in the distance, still on his phone and was Tyler sitting quietly as he stared at the waves. His eyes met hers, reflecting the light off the fire and making them glow almost.

He smiled at her.

It didn't reach his eyes.

Rory sighed to herself, feeling more confused than ever.

She felt like another beer but thought better of it.

–

Caleb was the first to leave, then Pogue and Esther.

"My lady." Reid jogged up to the hummer door, opening it for Abbey. "Let's roll." He entered in after her.

"Seat belts on?" Tyler's eyes twinkled in amusement. He enjoyed taunting.

The words 'soccer mom' were faintly heard from inside the hummer.

Tyler chuckled. He straightened when he noticed Rory in the vicinity.

"Think you'll be okay driving?" she asked.

He swung his keys into the palm of his hand as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Because, I can always take them back if y–"

"Relax Ror."

"Yeah, well," Rory looked down at her shoes. "I'm a little more cautious when it comes to the inebriated now."

She looked up hesitantly, expecting to see that blank expression of his...

But instead, he was smiling, eyes sincere.

"I promise, I'll be fine..." Tyler watched her for a moment, contemplating. Then he stepped closer. "Thanks for caring, though." He leaned and kissed her cheek, light and quick. She barely felt it, but her body reacted as though it did. She swallowed. "Goodnight."

Rory walked to her car, heart pounding in her ears. Her fingers timidly reached out, feeling over the suddenly sensitive skin.

She sighed to herself, driving home even more confused now than ever.

* * *

Oh, Simminator. Big big sigh.


	4. His Memento

_A late Christmas present for y'all. Grey helped with the title. :)_

_Read away my pretties!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four – His Memento

"Iced coffee and a blueberry muffin?" A familiar voice asked.

Rory looked up. It was Christian.

Her brow furrowed. "What…?"

He placed her order on the table, wiping his hands with the back of his jeans.

"I work here..." his head tilted to the side as he added, "as well."

"Oh."

The rustic cafe look was going for him. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up to his forearms, a maroon apron wrapped around his waist to cover dark blue jeans. And his hair was perfect.

His hair was always perfect.

"Mind if I...?" Christian gestured to the spare seat opposite of her, eyes questioning.

"Go ahead," Rory replied with a nod and smile. "So, you're a waiter?"

He sat down, arms folded on the table as he replied, "Sometimes I am, when things get a little busy. Troy works here. You know him, right?" The guy at school with the unnaturally long metal-moshing hair. She nodded. "Yeah well, he saw you and..." Christian looked away, a little bashful. "Got me to come out and serve you."

"Oh." Set up.

"So, any plans for Christmas?"

"Traditional family dinner at home," Rory answered. "Same old, same old... You?"

"Tagging with Esther. Her mom's invited her to a specially made Christmas dinner. I'm the moral support."

"That's sweet of you."

He shrugged.

As the silence began, Rory took the time to drink some of her iced coffee out of sudden awkwardness.

"Do you want to go out with me some time?"

Christian said it so fast that it caught Rory by surprise, causing the iced coffee she was drinking to go down the wrong way. She choked.

Her hands clamped over mouth as she went into a coughing fit. She could feel her face going red, not only from the constriction of air, but because she was sure she had attracted attention.

Christian winced as he stood from his chair, being careful as he leaned over the table towards her and gently smacked her back. She tried to take as deep a breath as possible and coughed as hard as she could to get it all out.

"Sorry." His expression was more than apologetic.

"Like a... like a date?" Rory cleared her throat a little more once she was composed.

"Yeah."

"Um..."

"You're hesitating," Christian observed, a little anxious.

"No, no, it's just." Pause. "Unexpected..." Rory pulled out a smile. "But, sure. We can, go out... some time."

"Great." He looked more than relieved. "Friday sound good?"

"Yeah, super duper."

"Cool. Well, enjoy your meal." Christian smiled one of those brilliant smiles of his as he stood from his seat.

Rory mustered up a smile.

As he left, she took a bite of her muffin, chewing carefully.

She didn't want to choke on that, either.

_..._

"_I seriously don't want to go." Rory repeated for the thousandth time._

"_And I'm seriously making you go," Esther replied, just as stubborn._

"_I don't like people," she grumbled as Esther foraged through the closet of Rory's old room._

"_Who says you have to?" Esther walked out and sat on Rory's bed, placing the clothes to the side as she sighed. "Please just come to the party with me?" She really had those puppy dog eyes down pat. "You might just be thanking me later after you meet some cute guy there."_

"_I'm sure I will." Rory rolled her eyes._

_..._

Rory stood in front of Tyler's door, nervous.

Her family had spent most of the afternoon freeing space in the garage, going through all the old boxes they hadn't gotten around to during the move.

That was when she found it.

Tyler's phone.

Rory remembered going home that morning after the party, spending a good half hour in the shower. She'd found the phone in her jacket pocket. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten it in the first place. Everything that happened that night was such a blur to her.

She didn't know how to give it back to him. The day after seemed too suspicious, especially with rumors going around. When Rory finally worked the courage to return it to him it seemed too late to hand it back. Besides, he was a Son of Ipswich. He probably thought he'd lost it and had bought a new one. She was sure he had enough money to buy several phones if he wanted to.

So once the move began Rory switched it off and packed it into one of her boxes, forgetting all about it.

Until now.

And now, she realized how stupid she was for keeping it.

He could have important contacts; friends, family and other people that he needed to speak with.

But it was just one of those things. An event you didn't want to go through. Like ripping off a band aid, getting an injection, or sitting through an exam.

In the end, though, she knew she had to go through with it.

Rory pushed her nerves aside and knocked on the door, her other hand wrapped around his phone.

She waited for a response.

"Yeah," came the muffled rely.

Rory opened the door, seeing Tyler sort through some stacks of papers on his table.

He was wearing a short sleeved T-shirt and some loose sweatpants. The shirt clung to his chest, accentuated his muscles. She had to pull her eyes away.

His head turned in her direction, blue eyes watching hers. "Sit wherever," he said, packing some of the papers on the table into a box.

Rory nodded, shutting the door behind her before sitting on what she assumed was his bed. He seemed like the neater type.

"I... I have your phone," she said after a moment of silence.

Tyler turned around, a small smile on his face.

He leaned on the edge of the table, folding his arms casually as he replied, "I know."

"Know...?" Her eyes widened "You knew... I had it?"

"We Sons of Ipswich have our means of tracking," he said, hand tracing along the grain of the table as his eyes followed.

"Then why didn't you ask for it back?"

Tyler shrugged, eyes still fixed on the table. "Thought it might be uncomfortable if I just went up to you asking for it."

Rory folded her arms. "So you saved the discomfort for me." Statement, not question.

"I suppose so." He looked to be fighting a smile.

"Well then, here." She held it out for him.

His head lifted then, but his gaze was fixed on the phone. He leaned forward and took it from her hand, fingers accidentally brushing against hers.

The contact felt almost electric.

Tyler put the phone down on the table next to him.

"The dorms seem so empty."

"Lots of the students go home for Christmas, or on holiday," he replied. "Not much fun staying back in school premises."

Rory wondered why he was staying back at the dorms but didn't ask. "Sorry about the phone thing... And I didn't look through it either, if you're wondering–"

"I know you didn't," Tyler cut in, finally meeting her eyes.

"How?"

His smile seemed like the type one would make when they were privately amused. "Secret," he said as his gaze dropped to the floor.

Rory noticed how he was being evasive with her. How he avoided looking into her eyes for too long. How he didn't thank her when she returned his phone.

His stupid phone.

Rory stood and walked to the door, not even bothering with pleasantries.

She turned the knob and pushed it open, stepping out to leave.

His hand grasped her bicep.

She spun around, eyes angry.

Tyler watched her, anxious about something.

Suddenly, his eyes drew upwards.

Rory followed his gaze.

And like some lame romantic chick flick, she caught sight of mistletoe.

"Reid's idea, not mine," he defended, eyes sincere.

"Sounds like him," Rory murmured.

Tyler seemed to realize that his hand was still on her arm and pulled it away, fingers clenching and unclenching.

She stared at him for a long moment.

It looked as though he knew she was looking at him, but was avoiding her gaze nonetheless.

Before she thought better of it, Rory leaned and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was warm, rough from a fine layer of stubble, but not unpleasantly so. She pulled away quickly.

His eyes looked darker, warmer.

"Merry Christmas, Tyler."

And Rory left without another word.

–

_It was snowing._

_Soft little feathers floated everywhere around her, swaying in the still air until they settled on the surface of the water and melted into the liquid depths._

_She trudged through the bright blue water, ankle deep. She thought it would be cold, but if it was, she couldn't feel it._

_The color of the water mesmerized her._

_It reminded her of his eyes._

_His eyes._

_She turned around to see him there, some distance away, watching her._

_She walked towards him, even though her mind was telling her to run. She tried to reach him sooner, but the water seemed to have turned into jelly, constricting her steps._

_She looked down at her feet, pushing one in front of the other._

_The water didn't splash or bubble._

_It was smooth, heavy, thick._

_And yet her legs didn't feel sore and her breath didn't feel labored from exertion._

_She kept going._

_When she finally reached him, she imagined gazing into his beautiful blue eyes._

_But when she looked up, she saw that his eyes were white._

_Her hand cradled his face, fingers trailing over his neck, jaw, cheek and lips. The urge was something she could not explain, something that seemed to make sense without any reason behind it._

_She looked down, seeing all the color leave from the water covering her feet. It drained and drained until it was a clear and crystal white._

_She looked up at him, seeing the bright blue in his eyes again._

_And before she realized it, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, slow and warm._

_Her eyes closed as she kissed him back, enjoying the heat that rushed through her veins, that balled up in her stomach. Encouraged, his teeth scraped along her lower lip, parting her mouth as his tongue touched hers. She relished in the sensation as he kissed her, longer, deeper._

_Her mind was a blur of thoughts and images._

_Laughs, smiles, words, feelings._

_Then it all began to dim._

_She felt no pressure, no delicious sensation of another mouth pressed against hers; his mouth against hers._

_She tried to open her eyes._

_She found that she couldn't, they were welded shut._

_She tried and tried to open them._

_It didn't work._

_It seemed like trying to free a butterfly from a spider's web._

_She tried again._

_It seemed so close now, but oh so far._

_Everything was turning white behind her closed eyes, not dark and warm as it had once been._

_She used her hands, fingers attempting to pry her eyelids apart until she could see..._

_–  
_

Rory gasped as her eyes flew open.

Her room was flooded with white light.

She craned her neck to the side, looking out the window of her bedroom.

It was snowing.

She checked the clock.

**7:27a.m.**

**25/12**

It was Christmas morning.

Rory sat up against her bed, arms draped over her bent legs as she sighed.

She'd dreamt of Tyler.

Again.

* * *

Yes, AGAIN. Multiple dreams people! Let the mind wander :D

_My dreams are usually very nonsensical and abstract. Figured I'd take a turn on that for Rory's one._

_Review to bring belated Christmas cheer! ;)_


	5. His Powers

_Woot! First (belated) update for 09! ... Yeah... Sorry, been a little busy. But I'm working on the next chapters, promise. And I've been tampering around with the sequel for Danvers. That'll be the last of the hate series. Wow._

_Quick mention: 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights' belongs to Mel Brooks._

_That's all for now. Later days :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five – His Powers

"Rory?"

"Huh?" She blinked for a moment, squinting against the afternoon sunlight as she turned her head in Christian's direction.

"I asked if it was alright to walk you to your car."

"Oh... Well, sure..." Rory grinned at him, hoping to make up for zoning out as she replied, "Modern day gentlemen."

He winked in response as they walked down the street in comfortable silence.

It was a nice date, and yet her mind wandered.

The embodiment of perfection was right next to her, and yet she was side-tracked.

Something just didn't seem right.

And she wasn't sure why.

"We should do this again."

Rory blinked out of her reverie.

They were standing beside her car.

Right.

"Oh, yeah." She blinked again. "That'd be nice." She wasn't sure of what exactly it was that was meant to 'be nice', but she seemed to have said the right words anyway, judging the smile he gave.

"So, I'll see you?" he asked, watching her with dark and warm eyes.

"'Course," she answered, grateful that she'd heard what he said this time.

Christian bent his head down to kiss her on the cheek, warm gentle and lingering before he said goodbye and left.

That was when she saw Tyler across the street.

And suddenly everything went awfully quiet.

He was watching her in that way that made her feel guilty, brow scrunched and mouth parted as though he couldn't form words. He blinked, eyes dropping to the ground beneath his feet.

Then he turned around and walked towards his hummer.

Rory gritted her teeth. She was tired of him always doing this to her, and dammit, she wasn't going to let him go like that!

So she jogged across the street to confront him.

Tyler was already in the process of unlocking his car when she called out, "Why are you doing this to me?"

His head snapped back at her voice, eyes conveying both surprise and... anger.

Tyler opened the door to his hummer, intending to get into the driver's side, but Rory slammed it shut. He glared at her.

"The guilt trips, the sad puppy dog eyes? You look at me as though I've killed a baby one moment, and the next you laugh and smile at me as though I'm your best bud." He stood in sullen silence as Rory spoke. "I'm trying to move on, can't you see that?"

"Move on? Didn't know we had a beginning."

"We didn't," she replied somberly. "We're somewhere in the middle. No beginning or end."

His brow drew together as his gaze locked onto hers, dodging from her left eye to her right. "What are you talking about?"

"What good is it having to explain everything to you?"

"No good at all, of course," Tyler replied blankly, with a tinge of sarcasm that made her furious.

**Slap.**

Rory didn't realize what she'd done until she felt the sting of her hand from the impact.

His brow furrowed as he looked away, a red mark staining his cheek.

That was when he looked _really_ mad. A silent type of fury, the worst kind.

Tyler met her gaze head on as he stepped closer, face mere inches away from hers.

His eyes looked so dark it was almost frightening, but she held her ground. Tried to at least.

His gaze dropped to her lips.

She froze.

Tyler leaned in closer, his breath lightly brushing against her skin.

Then suddenly, he pulled away, opening up the car door right next to her in the process.

He was getting inside his hummer. Of course.

Rory stepped back from the vehicle, chewing on her upper lip to stop herself from screaming.

She wanted him to bite back at her. She wanted to make him angry, annoyed, confused. Because that was how she felt and she hated him for it.

But he didn't even glance her way as he drove off.

–

Rory was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on her door.

Mom had already come in to speak with her when she arrived home sullen after her date. Even her brothers asked if she was okay, which was a stretch, even for them.

So the only one that was left was her father, Leo.

Or Lennard, their dog. But he was probably fast asleep.

"Rory…" Leo opened the door a fraction, popping his head inside before opening it the full length. "What's up?"

"'What's up'?" Rory mused, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Got a response out of you, didn't it?" He smiled at his daughter as he sat on the edge of her bed. "So what's wrong?"

She could read the underlying meaning in his eyes. He was wondering if Christian had done something wrong to make her this upset.

"It has nothing to do with my date," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Good." He seemed relieved, then partially alarmed. "Then what?"

Her eyes drew up to the ceiling once again as her brow furrowed. "The new school." Or rather, the reason behind the new school.

"I thought it was your idea," he said. Rory glanced back at him, seeing that calculative expression on his face as his eyebrows raised. "Well, we can always go–"

"No, it's too late," she cut him off as she sat up and shook her head. "As nice as it is of you to offer, I can't just move back now. I mean, it was suicide just transferring at this time."

"You're a smart cookie. I'm sure you'll make it."

Rory smiled, but it was short-lived. "I can't go back, Dad."

"Any reason why?"

"It's one of those things. You know, one that you keep your word on." She tried to control the tremors in her voice by taking a deep breath. "I've kept my word on this. And I'm not going back."

"Then don't regret it. You've made the right decision."

Rory pulled a weird frowning expression. "You don't even know what it is."

"Don't have to."

Her eyes dropped as she saw the trust and pride in his gaze, feeling suddenly ashamed. "I think I might just..." Rory's eyes darted around the room before continuing. "Go for a walk, or something– I don't know."

"Sure thing. Just let me know if you want to talk some more." Her father patted her leg before standing. "I'll be here, chillin'." She laughed. "Good to hear you laugh again, Rory-pie," he said before closing the door behind him.

"Yeah."

A walk sounded good right about now.

–

The one good thing about moving to the new house was the acres of land that they had for a backyard. Because the property was all covered in snow Rory decided against walking Lennard. The old white retriever hated the cold, besides being the purely lazy dog that he was.

Rory continued walking down the snow covered fields, until she was at a far enough distance away from the house. All the loud thoughts gnawing inside her head dimmed a little once she was alone.

She closed her eyes and walked around aimlessly, forming sporadic patterns of footprints in the snow.

Once tired of that, she opened her eyes and jogged.

And ran.

And spun around in circles.

Simply because she could.

Simply because no one was there to watch her.

Simply because no one was there to judge her.

It felt nice.

Even though it was freezing.

And before Rory even noticed, she had begun talking to herself. About her thoughts and feelings and pointless words all put together that rushed through her brain and needed outlet.

It felt as though the burden was slowly lifting off her, providing relief as one word after another was spoken.

It got to a point where her lungs and nose felt as though they were burning from the cold. But it was worth it.

Rory didn't realize how long she'd been out there until she saw the sun begin to set. She stood and watched as all the warm colors filled the sky, painting the clouds in purple, red and orange.

Suddenly, she felt the phone in her coat vibrate.

Rory freed her right hand from its glove, reaching in her coat pocket to find it.

She managed to open it up and answer on the third ring. "Hello?"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

_Tyler_.

Rory clutched her phone tighter, brow scrunched as she tried to think of what to say. But before she could, the phone line disconnected.

He'd hung up on her.

So she called back.

Surprisingly, he picked up.

"Sorry?" Rory asked.

He didn't respond.

"You know what." She sighed. "Forget it. I was having a nice day before you came in. Hell, I was having a nice _seventeen years_ before you came in. But I'm not gonna let that phase me, no-sir-ree. I finally found someone who bothered with the first date before hitting a home run," Rory hissed angrily.

He didn't respond.

"No answer. Always no answer." Rory paused for a while before she spoke, "You were my first, you know that?"

"... Yeah."

"'_Yeah_'?" she reiterated, eyebrows raised. "'_Yeah_', that's it? I hate to get all crazy like a typical teen girl but I was a virgin." Her teeth clenched as she whispered harshly, "I was a virgin!"

"We were both drunk," he reasoned in an even tone. Like she was a child. It annoyed her.

"So what, did I need a chastity belt? Metal underwear with locks on them, _Men in Tights_ style? Didn't think I had to plan _that_ far ahead." Her brow furrowed incredulously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Tyler sighed. "I wish I could take it all back."

"I'm sure you do."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?" Rory asked. He didn't respond. "I am beyond frustrated trying to figure you out right now! I thought us girls were bad; for a guy you sure are bloody cryptic."

He hung up on her.

And like any annoyed person, she called back.

"Hang up on me? Real mature."

Tyler hung up again.

So she called back again.

And again.

And again.

And again, until he finally picked up.

"We can do this all night if you want to."

"Rory, just hang up the phone and don't call back."

"Not if you're interfering all the time. At least say _something_! At least tell me the truth and not play games with me!"

"This is not a game."

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" she asked. He didn't answer. "This how you treat all girls? Or better yet, your girlfriend?"

"Don't..."

Rory ignored the hurt in his voice as she continued, "You said she decided to travel overseas. Was that because she wanted some time away from Ipswich, or wanted some time away from _you_?"

"I'm warning you." His voice seemed strained but she paid no heed to it.

"Warning me? What're you gonna do Simms, whine to your parents to make me go away? Tough luck, life isn't that easy, even if you're a spoilt as hell rich kid!" she yelled into the phone.

"I don't need them to take care of you," Tyler replied with a voice that sounded so different, so unlike him.

"Then prove it."

"Rory–"

"No, prove it," Rory demanded, cutting him off. He didn't respond. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Because the truth is, you can't do anything. You're the youngest, the weakest, the baby boy."

Tyler growled.

Something that reminded her a lot of thunder clapped against the air. But there was no sound, no lighting that struck before it. Only an impact upon the air itself.

And suddenly, he was there. Right there in front of her.

And his eyes were black.

Pitch black.

* * *

_TBC!_


	6. His Entreaty

_I know I sorta said that holidays would give me more time to write, but time seems to have slipped away from me again. Sorry about that. Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! And thanks to Grey for her beta skillz._

_Gah, totally spaced! I just realised now that last month was the anniversary of my first year on ffnet. I can't believe it's been that long, but there you go. Thank you for the tremendous support along the way! I don't think I could've done it without you readers :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six – His Entreaty

Waking up was strange.

For one thing, Rory didn't realize she needed to wake up to begin with.

Her eyes opened, blinking languidly as they adjusted to her surroundings.

She was in what was presumably a Victorian inspired room, lying on a tester bed and covered up to her neck with embroidered sheets. Crimson curtains framed around the tester, tied back on each corner post with matching tasseled ropes.

She thought it was the sort of room you saw in those creepy movies, where the idiotic teenager spends the night in a haunted mansion. And gets killed off...

The door creaked open.

Tyler walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome to Simms' manor," he greeted wryly.

"Wh– what...?" Then Rory remembered what happened. And she freaked out. "Get the _HELL_ away from me!" She scrambled back on the bed as he stepped closer, her heart beating fast with fear.

"Rory–" His hand was outstretched.

"Don't touch me!"

He flinched, pulling his hand away at her response.

"Whoever or, or, whatever the fuck _you_ are!"

"You know of the stories." His jaw clenched a little as he spoke evenly, "I told you about it that night."

Her brow drew together in confusion as she thought long and hard about that night at the party. Most of her memory had been fuzzy, but she remembered him telling her some weird things. About him and his 'brothers'.

But he was giggling over it, laughing as though it was some sort of joke.

Why would she believe a drunk's tale?

...But he wasn't drunk now.

And she wasn't either when she saw him appear out of thin air.

"I didn't think they were _real_!" Rory held her head in her hands, so overwhelmed that she broke into hysterical sobs. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Ror I–"

"_Go away._ I... I just... Shit." She sighed, wiping angrily at the tears welling in her eyes. "Just, leave me alone." Rory took a deep breath, trying not to hiccup. "Please?"

"No. Not until I explain… Everything." He looked determined.

And what could she do to stop him? Flail her arms around like a maniac?

She just wanted to break down in privacy.

Rory gave him a firm look.

His eyes softened. "Please?"

There was this vulnerability in his expression. A sense of urgency that stopped her from saying no to him. Either that or Rory must've been out of her mind.

She was counting on the latter.

Rory folded her arms and legs, trying to compose her voice as she murmured, "You have five minutes."

–

It took longer than five minutes.

Eventually Rory just got tired of thinking it through, trying to find some logical explanation for it all. She listened numbly, interjecting with a few questions here and there.

Tyler's eyes were drawn to the floor as he spoke. He seemed more than uncomfortable telling her everything. Good. Because she was a lot more weirded out listening to it all.

"... so Caleb took care of it." His words were rushed.

"As in...?" Rory trailed off, brow furrowed. Tyler didn't respond. The light bulb clicked on. "He... He killed him?"

He nodded.

Her eyes watered, goosebumps breaking out on her skin and she tried to rub them away.

Rory swallowed.

Caleb actually had to _murder_ someone?

She couldn't fathom that for the life of her.

"How?" Her voice wavered as she asked.

"Don't know. It's not exactly a conversation starter." Tyler paused, lips pursed. "... He went through a lot, so I don't want to bring it up."

She could see the truth behind his words. And by the pain in his eyes, she knew Caleb had gone through worse than 'a lot'. Much worse.

Rory felt it was best to change topics. "So, why's he the leader?"

"The oldest."

"By age?" Her eyebrows raised. "Wow, no offense to Danvers, but that's a pretty sucky system."

Tyler chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, Reid thought so too. He was kinda pissed that he wasn't old enough." He seemed to catch on to Rory's unspoken question and filled in, "He's second oldest, by a month. Pogue's birthday's in November." He cleared his throat a little when he added, "Mine was a week ago."

Rory nodded absentmindedly.

"That didn't hurt now, did it?" he almost teased, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"It's a lot to digest. But after seeing… I, I guess I can believe it. But then again I'm very gullible..." Rory smiled slightly, then frowned. "I mean, this is... This is just..." she trailed off, lost for words.

"How do you feel?" That was out of the blue. "Your head, I mean," he continued. "You knocked it pretty hard when you fell."

"Well, thanks for catching me," she quipped.

"I didn't expect you to faint."

"Neither did I," Rory murmured, the image of black eyes stuck in her head. She swallowed. "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday. I called Esther; told her we went out on a date, you got a little drunk and I let you crash at my place." He winced, noticing Rory's expression. "Cutting it close, I know, but I didn't know what else to do. It was the only thing I could say to get Ess to cover for your parents."

"Great... So then what happens now?"

"We forget all of this happened. It's the only way." He rubbed a hand behind his neck. "I don't even want to _think_ about how the coven will react to this."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Tyler met her eyes. "I wasn't thinking." He gave a half-smile. "You're very good at pushing me." His smile faded. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you."

"Me too."

–

New Year's came and went.

A month soon passed after.

Things seemed normal for the most part.

Except for the whole 'knowing about a supernatural covenant' thing.

That was weird.

Tyler hadn't spoken to Rory since then, which was probably expected.

So when she saw him after school, sitting on the hood of her car contentedly, she was more than a little confused.

For someone considered as the timid and shy Son of Ipswich, he certainly seemed comfortable being the centre of attention. Students were eyeballing him the moment they flooded out the school doors. _Son of Ipswich, remember?_

His lips quirked into a smile as he watched her approach.

"And you're on my car for what reason?"

Tyler shrugged.

"You do realize you're just making it worse?" she stressed, paranoid of the rumors already spreading.

"How could it be worse?" he asked, head tilted a little to the side. Good grief, he was adorable. "You changed schools."

"It's a small town, Simms." There was warning in her voice, she was sure of it.

With a sigh, Tyler eventually slid off her car.

"How did you get here anyway?"

He shrugged. Again.

Rory gaped, taking that as an indirect answer to the worst.

Her eyes darted about the place to make sure no one was in hearing distance before whispering, "You said it's addictive."

"In large amounts."

"And teleportation _isn't_ using a large amount of power?" She tried not to sound too worried.

"My car's parked across the road, Ror." He looked to be holding in a smile, mischief lighting his eyes.

Rory scowled. "Jerk."

His amused expression faltered. "I just wanted to see how you were." And he was nervous.

"Fine," Rory snapped. "As fine as one can be without freaking out and trying to digest the repercussions of such an uncanny group of individuals." She lost her breath trying to say it all.

"Ror," Tyler paused, eyes searching hers apprehensively. "I just want to apol–"

His phone rang, cutting him off.

He sighed, pausing a while before answering. "What?" Tyler asked, annoyed. Then his expression changed in an instant. "You...? Reid?" Pause. "Wh– you didn't…?" The color drained from his face.

Rory watched on, starting to get a little worried.

"Okay, I'll be on my way." Pause. "No shit." Roll of eyes. "Yeah, alright. Make sure she doesn't leave the room." Tyler snapped his phone shut. "I have to go..." he trailed off, a little lost. "To the dorms," he continued, shaking his head slightly.

Rory had no reply.

"I, uh–" Tyler faltered, taking a breath before meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me..." His expression was pleading. "Please?"

"... Alright."

Could she even say 'no' any more?

He sighed, eyes vacant. "We're in over our heads this time."

Rory thought it best not to ask.

Tyler seemed in a world of his own.

–

She drove to the dorms in her own car, following Tyler's hummer. They met at the front steps of the building before traveling up the flights of stairs and through the halls. Curiosity was eating away at Rory but she bit her tongue as they reached his room.

Tyler knocked firmly on the door.

Reid came out a moment later, a worn look on his face. He looked as though he wanted to say so much, but then he noticed Rory standing further back. His gaze returned to Tyler's, shocked and angry. "What the hell, Ty–"

"She knows already."

"She _knows?_" Reid looked at his best friend as though he'd grown a second head. "Since whe–"

"Like you're one to talk." Reid's mouth snapped shut at Tyler's response. "I'll tell you everything later."

"She knows?" Reid repeated, searching his eyes. "_Everything_?"

"_Yes_," Tyler answered, more than impatient now. "You wanted help, here I am. Now move?"

Reid nodded, grudgingly, after a moment of silence. "Be careful, Ty. She's pretty pissed." He combed a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen her like this before." He looked more than sullen.

"I'll try and talk some sense into her."

Rory snorted. "Since when does anything involving the Covenant make sense?"

Reid turned to her, disconcerted. Tyler gave her a warning look.

"Okay, me shutting my mouth," she replied nervously.

Tyler opened the door swiftly and walked inside, shutting it behind him.

Rory slumped down on the hard floor as another awkward silence began.

Reid leaned up against the wall opposite, legs and arms crossed as he watched her darkly, making her fidget.

She sighed.

It was gonna be a long day.

–

Time seemed to drag on. Maybe because she couldn't keep still, and maybe because Reid was staring at her as though she would run at any moment.

But eventually, the door opened.

Tyler walked out.

Reid straightened.

Rory stood.

"You didn't…?" Reid trailed off, almost too scared to finish.

"I had to show her." Tyler met Rory's gaze briefly. "She didn't react all that well, as you'd imagine. So she'll be staying asleep for the drive."

"The drive...?" Reid repeated blankly.

"To Danvers' manor."

The darkness came back into the blond's eyes. "Ty…"

"Whether you like it or not, Caleb's our leader. We fucked up, so he's involved in this now, and we'll have to deal with that. This is the only way we can figure out a better course of action to help Abbey."

Reid watched for a moment, a myriad of emotions flickering in his eyes. With a purse of his lips, he nodded, walking into the room and picking Abbey up bridal style. "Well," He sighed. "Since I'm already done for–"

"Reid, you shouldn't–"

The blond ignored Tyler's warning as he smirked at Rory, watching her as his blue eyes erupted in flame before turning black.

She didn't have a chance to blink before he disappeared.

"Real nice, blondie," Tyler bit out, annoyed.

Rory gawked at the spot Reid and Abbey had once been in. "Have to... get used to that."

"Hope not." Tyler grimaced. "Caleb will skewer us."

"That strict?"

"Yeah..." He closed and locked the door to his room. "We should get going."

"... I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No..." Tyler shook his head, then paused. "I don't know..." Frown. "Maybe..." Sigh. "But don't worry, I promise I'll fix all this."

Rory wasn't fooled.

"Trust me." His eyes turned pleading again, more potent than ever.

"... Okay."

_Damn it!_

_

* * *

_

_So I've been thinking of writing a sequel for Reid and Abbey. It would follow on from the events that happen here. Might be a short one though. Only two or three chapters. Or it might be a little longer. I haven't planned out that much. I just thought that you all might like knowing how everything happens from their perspectives. So please, let me know if you're interested!_


	7. His Snooping

_I don't have anything to say... Strange._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven – His Snooping

Tyler had to call Caleb and explain the gist of things.

Needless to say, their leader was furious.

Rather than take her car, Rory decided to hitch a ride with Tyler to Danvers' mansion. Even though he didn't say anything, she knew that he was afraid she'd bolt for it. And truth be told, she thought she might bolt as well.

They had both assumed that Reid had taken Abbey to the manor but had discovered her lying in the back seat of Tyler's hummer, all buckled up. Reid was nowhere to be found.

Abbey looked like she was asleep, as though she was worn out from a long road trip. But as Rory stepped inside the car, she could feel the presence of magic surrounding Abbey. A spell, Tyler had said. It was magnetic, almost luring, but in a different sort of way. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there; strange, foreign, not meant to be.

Calling Reid's phone didn't work. He didn't pick up.

Rory supposed that he wanted some time alone to think.

When they arrived at the mansion, Tyler didn't even need to knock on the door (never mind the fact that he had his arms full with carrying Abbey). Caleb opened the door immediately, gesturing them inside.

His expression was passive for the most part, save for a crease in his brow and a mixture of concern and outrage in his eyes.

Pogue was standing a few meters away from the door. "Hey Ror." He smiled half-heartedly. She could see the cautiousness in his eyes.

He'd been filled in, no doubt.

"Hi Pogue."

His hazel eyes turned to Abbey, brow furrowed.

Without pause, Tyler transferred her to his brother's arms.

Pogue carried her upstairs with ease.

"Pogue's the valet," Rory quipped. No one laughed. "Tough crowd."

She heard a chuckle in the distance.

"Thanks, Parry," she called out in appreciation.

The silence returned.

"_Reid_, get in here." Rory jolted as Caleb growled the words, his eyes flashing black briefly. "_Now_."

Reid appeared out of thin air once again, hands tucked under his arms as he stood a few feet away from his leader.

Danvers looked at him intently, accusation in his eyes. "Well?" he asked, arms folded over his chest.

Reid looked up from the floor, seeming almost bored. His voice was slow, eyes meeting his leader's without fear. "I couldn't keep it from her."

Caleb watched him for a minute, eyes almost narrowed. "I know."

Reid scoffed a little. "I was kinda thinking you'd tell me off by now."

"I can't do anything worse."

His gaze faltered, mouth twisted into a bitter smirk. "Thanks, brother."

Seeming content with the words spoken, Caleb's gentle yet fierce eyes met their next victim. Rory tried not to gulp under the gaze. "And you…" He glanced at Tyler. "We're going to talk about this later."

"She's with us."

"Ty–"

"She's with us." The firm determination in his voice looked to both puzzle and worry Caleb.

The leader neither denied nor confirmed the statement, looking to Rory as he said, "You can spend the night here."

"Because you don't want me running away and telling everyone?" Rory asked. "Yeah, I get it. You want to send scouts to watch over me while I sleep as well?" she quipped. No one answered, eyes serious. "O-kay, fine. I'll just need to call Esther."

Danvers frowned.

"I'm not gonna tell her, sheesh!" Did he think she was really that stupid? "Just getting her to lie to my parents, if that's alright by you, el capitan."

Reid smirked a little at that.

Caleb gave him a pointed look. "Of course," he replied, expression a little more sincere as he looked at Rory once again.

–

"What's going on Ror? You're kinda scaring me."

"Everything's fine," she reassured into the phone. "I'm just staying at a friend's place, that's all."

"That friend wouldn't be Simms now, would it?"

"Ess–"

"No. You've been acting weird lately. First with the move, then the new school. Now you're going on dates with Baby Boy." The nickname seemed contagious.

"It was just one date."

"Hey, anyone else would be saying this is fishy..." She could hear the gears working in Esther's mind. "You two haven't...?"

She almost blushed. Almost. "It's Tyler, remember?" That was reason enough to fool anyone, apparently.

"Well then why haven't you mentioned him to me before?"

"It just sort of... happened." Rory sighed with exhaustion, clutching the phone tighter. "Look, I can't explain it all right now." She massaged her temples, gnawing on her upper lip for a moment. "I need you to cover for me, say that I'm staying with you. Just tell my parents that I needed some time away, that I wanted a friend to talk to. They'll understand."

"I'm the fake comforter." The tone in her voice made Rory feel guilty.

"Ess–"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." She sounded almost disappointed. "But you're really too secretive for your own good. It's kind of annoying."

Rory winced, feeling even worse. "I know. Sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"Alright."

–

Being held captive by the sons was a pretty good deal. She had food, played video games and didn't have to wrap herself in blankets to keep warm. The spare room that she was in had a heater system that actually worked (unlike the other piece of junk at her house).

Rory was handed some spare silk PJ's to change into for the night. They belonged to Evelyn, Caleb's mother, and smelt of smoke and alcohol. But she didn't mind. It reminded her of her grandmother; something nice, familiar.

It seemed as though (in no uncertain terms) Tyler was stuck with watching over her. She didn't bother asking him about it, since he didn't bother informing her about it.

Tyler adjusted the temperature of the heater with a remote, stretching out on the recliner chair nearby the door.

Rory shuffled further into the bed, hesitating at first before she spoke, "I know this'll sound pretty stupid, since it is a covenant of silence and all, but... Have you guys told anyone else?"

Tyler yawned a little, hands folding over his chest. "Well, Caleb told Sarah, only because she pried for answers. And Pogue didn't tell Kate. She was sort of..." He looked to have a hard time saying it. "Too clueless to figure out anything, even after the spell she was put under." Tyler then fought a smile, pursing his lips. "She just thought she had an allergic reaction. Wanted an exterminator to fumigate her dorm room." He looked to be trying not to laugh, but when Rory snorted his chuckle burst through. "I know, right?"

Her amusement faded with the sudden thought. "What about Ess?" she asked, trying not to sound too alarmed.

"Doesn't know." Tyler seemed to notice her fears immediately. "Though I'm sure Pogue wants to tell her, he just doesn't want to ruin things."

Esther was going to get sucked into all this?

Rory wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"So I'm the only one that knows... Apart from Sarah?"

"Yep."

That familiar sense of being lost in another world was whirling inside her head again.

"You should get some rest. You look tired."

She was downright exhausted. "I'm fine."

Tyler rolled his eyes before shutting them close.

"Suit yourself then," Rory harrumphed.

His eyes stayed closed, but she thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

Then his expression soon evened out.

...He looked asleep.

She wasn't sure if he was, though.

Rory wriggled in her sheets, making more noise, just to be sure.

He didn't stir.

She coughed. Once. Twice.

He didn't budge.

For a minute or two she couldn't help but watch him, the shallow part of her brain kicking in.

_Who can blame me? He really is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen._

One half of his lip curled.

_Seriously, he has a smile that rivals models in tooth commercials. And those eyes… He's probably beating girls off of him._

The other side of his mouth curled.

_And then there's the swim meets. I bet the gals fill up the bleachers just to see him half naked. With that svelte and toned body. Show off._

The dimples deepened.

_But he doesn't do anything for me, though. Turns me _off_, more like._

His black eyes flew open, surprised.

"Don't read my thoughts, you snoop!"

Tyler gave an innocent grin.

"Won't your brothers know?" she asked, curious.

He blinked again, his eyes changing back to their normal color. "Not using strong enough, so..." He shrugged.

Rory settled back into the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

After a moment of silence, she heard him murmur, "I'm not that much of a ladies man, Ror."

"Hmm?" she mumbled, pretending that she hadn't heard.

"It's not like they've ever been beating down the door."

Content, Rory pulled the sheets closer around her shoulders, shutting her eyes.

_Could've fooled me._

_–  
_

The morning after was interesting.

Tyler was fast asleep on the recliner, so Rory took the liberty of wandering around the mansion freely.

Not the best of ideas, but she didn't want to be cooped up in that room all the time.

She walked downstairs and through the halls, following the scent of cooking that lead her to the kitchen

Breakfast was served on the counter. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, the whole deal. Rory's stomach growled, but she didn't want to seem rude by scoffing down food that she didn't make. What if it wasn't even for her?

"Hey." She jolted a little at the deep voice. Caleb smiled slightly as he sat down on a stool, wearing a tank top and stripy grey PJ pants.

"Hi."

He grabbed one of the plates stacked up on the counter, serving himself. He dug into some eggs and toast, pausing after a moment when he noticed Rory not doing likewise. "You can sit down and eat, you know."

Relieved, she sat on one of the stools, grabbing a plate and various items of food served on the counter.

"Nice food," she commented after a few minutes of eating. The food was superb, actually. She tried not to seem like a slob and used the cutlery wrapped neatly in a napkin beside her.

Caleb grunted in agreement. "Maid's cooking."

"Tell her thank you."

"I will." Rory didn't think he would. "So..." He took a swig of orange juice before asking, "How much did he tell you about us?"

The question was probably on his mind from the get go. "Enough," Rory replied, honest yet cryptic. "You won't kill me, will you?" She inwardly cringed after blurting out the question.

Caleb smiled a little, using a napkin to wipe at his mouth. "Tyler wouldn't want that."

"But if he did..." Rory trailed off. His smile faded. Her voice turned suddenly quiet. "He said you had to, with the fifth–"

"Yeah," he cut off, eyes pained.

Rory pressed her lips to prevent herself from saying any more.

His jaw clenched as he looked away. "You think I _liked_ it?" She flinched at his tone. "Liked the thought of _murdering_ someone?" His voice broke a little. Rory watched him in sympathy, brow furrowed. "I'm not a killer, Rory. I just do what I have to, to help my brothers, my family..."

"For what it's worth, you're a good leader..." Caleb met her eyes, then. She smiled at him. "Reid would've been utter chaos."

He chuckled a little at that.

She poured a glass of orange juice for herself, taking a sip.

"So, when did Tyler tell you about our 'little secret'?" Caleb seemed to ask the words with a private smile.

"Late last year." His eyes widened. Then he looked angry. "I haven't told anyone," Rory said, nervous.

"I know you haven't." Then what? "Just thought Tyler wasn't that good at lying." A worried expression stole across his face. "Apparently I don't know him all that much."

"I don't think anyone does," she murmured wryly, fork playing with the food on her plate.

The sound of footsteps plodding down the hallway ended their conversation, Pogue and Tyler joining them for breakfast.

They ate in silence. 


	8. His Thoughts

_So I noticed a whole bunch of people favouriting some of my older stories. Thank you for that, but could ya please review? I'm not trying to sound demanding or nasty, but I'd appreciate it if you could let me know what you liked and disliked in those stories. It's not about the reviews. I'm just genuinely curious as to your thoughts on things. You can PM me if you want, rather than reviewing. I don't mind either way. Just as long as I get the message._

_Okay, onto this story. Grey, my very awesome helper, inspired me to add a few more bits to the original 8th chapter I sent her. And I think they add a lot more to the scenes. So thanks for that!_

_That's about it from this end. Oh and I'm sure you'll enjoy the end scene as well ;)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight – His Thoughts

After breakfast, Tyler decided to drive Rory to her car outside the dorms parking lot. They hadn't spoken since last night. She wasn't sure why, but things suddenly seemed more tense around him.

Rory looked out the hummers window, watching the landscape blur by. "How did it go with Abbey?" she asked, chancing a glance his way.

His eyes were still fixed on the road. "Better than expected." His voice sounded deep and gravely, as though he hadn't used it before. But it sounded nice nonetheless. "We know she won't tell anyone."

"Her and Reid?"

His gaze faltered, meeting hers for a moment before he looked at the road once again. "They broke up... Reid seems fine. Abbey, well... She's not in a good frame of mind. I mean, I know we can trust her, but… it's just a matter of whether she can bear it or not."

"If she can't?"

"We can wipe her memories, but it's a little more complicated than that." He drummed his fingers on the drivers wheel. "There'd be a lot of blank spaces left, a lot of false memories we'd have to fill in. Altering a persons mind needs to be thorough." He sighed and slumped in the driver seat, one hand gripping the wheel and the other combing through his disheveled hair. "In any case, we'd have to alter the memory of her parents and sister. And I don't think Reid would be willing to let that happen."

"They broke up," Rory pointed out.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't care about her."

"Seems like he doesn't," she replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, that's Reid." Tyler shrugged in response. "He likes his barriers."

Rory mulled on the thought a little more, until the silence became too unbearable and she had to ask, "Do you think... it'd be alright if I talked to her?"

His head tilted to the side as he considered it for a moment. "Go for it. There's nothing much we can do. But... Give it some time, first."

"Alright." The hummer reached to a stop at the dorms parking lot, Rory's car parked a few meters away. Before she realized what was happening, Tyler was already outside, opening the door for her. "Oh, thanks."

He grabbed her hand and helped her down. The feeling shot tingles all through her arm.

"No problem. Good luck with Abbey." He smiled a disarming smile.

Her stomach flipped, eyes drawn to his lips.

Hesitantly, she leaned in closer, not daring to meet his eyes before she kissed the corner of his mouth. She felt the air rush out from him, probably out of surprise. Rory moved away quickly, intending to turn and walk off to her car.

She shouldn't have done that–

His hand wrapped around hers, tugging her back. Closer.

Rory stared into his eyes, questioning. They were unreadable, as usual.

Time seemed slower all of the sudden. And after a long and painful moment, he let go.

She let out a breath, both disappointed and embarrassed. "I, I guess I'll see you later, then," Rory said, shoving her hand in her jeans pocket as she turned around and walked to her car. Her lips and hand still felt tingly.

Oh hell.

–

Rory ate a chunk of her pancakes, face twisting into a pained expression as she let out some of the heat from her mouth. She wrinkled her nose as she gulped down some water, chewing hesitantly, her tongue feeling sore from the scalding. "Hot."

Abbey tried to hide her smile. "I can see."

She wasn't sure how she'd gotten Abbey to join her at the cafe. Connections for free pancakes weren't easy to sell to someone who'd been dumped two weeks ago, but Rory somehow managed.

_Maybe it was the long duration of pleading over the phone?_

"So... Tyler told me you know about..." Abbey looked down, fiddling with her napkin.

_Or that._

"Yeah," Rory replied, busying herself with cutting up her caramel pancakes.

"How did you...?" She looked up. The expression on Abbey's face was almost comical as she asked, "How are you not freaking out?"

"I didn't take it too well, either." Rory laughed, then paused. "Truthfully, the first week after I found out..." She shook her head. "Felt bizarre; foreign in a way. But... You get used to it." Her head tilted as she amended, "As much as you _can_ get used to something like this..." She took a sip from her glass of water. "I guess it all depends if you're willing to believe, willing to accept. This isn't just a matter of trust or faith. The evidence is pushed right in front of you..." Rory played around with her cutlery. "I think that's what scared me the most. There were no other options, other reasons that I could take. I was forced to accept it."

"Witches in Ipswich," Abbey mused solemnly, stirring her tea.

"I think they prefer the term 'warlock'. Makes them feel more manly..." Abbey smiled a little at Rory's quip. "How you holding up?"

"Dealing with being dumped isn't exactly my strong suit... I just didn't think this would happen," Abbey said before correcting, "Not the dumping, but... Being with Reid was hard to fathom to begin with. Now... It feels... Strange and scary, knowing all _this_." She sighed. "I just... I knew Reid had his own problems, and I had mine. But it seemed as though we could deal with it together." Her eyes turned glassy. "Made things just a little bit more bearable. And now?" Her lips pursed as she fought back the tears. "I see him around, sometimes. He doesn't bother avoiding me, like I expected him to. A couple of days ago I said hi to him. And when he spoke to me... He was just so casual..." Her brow furrowed as she looked down at her cup. "It's as though everything that happened between us _never_ happened. Like I dreamed it all up." She shook her head. "I must be out of my mind."

"Abbey..."

"All of the things he said. Did. He told me he loved me." She laughed a little. "Loved me. I'm not sure if I even believe in love. I feel like such a kid. Inexperienced. Naïve."

"I don't think it matters, really, just as long as you're with him. It's all that counts in that moment. Until it's gone..." Rory watched Abbey looking out the window, avoiding her gaze. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't fight for it."

"I suppose," she said with a shrug.

"No. No supposing, Abbey. You're almost as indecisive as Esther." Abbey met her eyes, looking sheepish. "Take action. Do something you want to do. With no second guesses, no doubts. Just do it."

"I'll probably regret it later."

"That's the fun of it all. Living without regrets won't teach you a lesson. It won't make you grow into a better person."

"Do you regret Tyler?" The out of the blue question left Rory flustered. "Sorry, I..."

"Don't apologize," Rory admonished with a slight smile.

"You should see the way he looks at you... I asked him about what happened between you two and he went bright red." Abbey laughed lightly. "The first time I've made anyone blush. Now I understand why Reid enjoyed teasing me so much." Sad eyes. "I think it'll be best if I go home now."

"You sure?"

"Playing video games with the sister will take my mind off of things. Glad she hasn't left me." The cryptic response seemed to have brought up even more painful memories. "Thanks for the talk." Abbey stood, bringing her handbag over her shoulder. "You'd have to be a fool not to know that he's smitten by you," she said with a sincere tight lipped smile before leaving the cafe.

Rory frowned.

Her mind replayed all the memories, looking for anything; any sign. All she saw was sad, regretful blue eyes.

It seemed as though the tables had turned, as though Rory was the patient and Abbey the counselor.

How had it come to that?

She took a forkful of her pancakes. They were cold.

"How's your friend?"

Rory snapped out of her reverie, looking up to see Christian standing near by. "Coping," she answered.

"And you?"

She was almost lost in the intensity of his eyes. "Me?"

"You were void for the past ten minutes, just staring at your drink."

"Who's counting?" she teased with narrowed eyes. He turned a little red, then. Something that served to amuse her, but she covered it up with a shrug. "Just lost in thought, that's all."

He nodded, eyes turning to her plate. "Your food is probably cold. You want me to reheat it?"

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, just another date," he stated in a matter-of-fact way, fighting the smile on his lips.

"Reheat it, then."

The smile broke out.

–

The next few days were quiet for the most part. Dreary. One of those moments where she had no idea what she was doing anymore. Her family didn't press. She was glad.

Rory found herself thinking about what Abbey said. A lot. She'd even dreamt of Tyler, about that day at the dorms parking lot. Only this time, he didn't let her go. This time he kissed her. But when she pulled back, it wasn't him anymore. It was Christian.

She'd had many a restless night after that.

Rory was just about to go to bed when the room jolted with the familiar. The soundless impact that she had felt so long ago.

Tyler suddenly appeared in her room, right in front of her.

She cupped her hands over her mouth to stop from screaming.

Her had a boyish grin on his face.

"What the fuck, Tyler!" she whispered harshly, after prying her hands from her face. "You're in my room!"

"Cool huh? Finally get to use my powers around someone _outside_ the covenant who doesn't freak out." He paced around the room, inspecting it with self satisfaction evident on his face.

"Who says I don't freak out? You could get in real trouble."

"Worried for me?" he asked, like a cat that caught the canary.

"Worried for _me_."

He paused to look straight into her eyes. She looked away. "Afraid... Hmm..." He stood closer, until the deep tone in his voice was so close it gave her goosebumps. "So, what do you think I'll do?"

"Ty, quit making it hard for me." She looked up to see his boyish smile widen. _Why would...?_ Oh. Her expression changed. She blushed.

His smile faded as he stepped closer. She didn't move back, knowing that she'd be cornered up against a wall.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?" His eyes turned black, and suddenly she felt the whisper of his mind against hers. Her whole body tightened as he filled her head with images, and took hers. For someone called Baby Boy, he wasn't all that innocent. Her body burned, heart pounding hard against her ribs. Her eyes shut and it only served to enhance the images all the more. Her knees turned weak, Tyler's arm weaving around her waist to keep her steady. His lips brushed against her neck, tongue sneaking out to stroke against her pulse. "Me too," he finally murmured.

His mouth closed in on hers, feelings heightening as he shared his senses with her and vice verse. She pressed closer against him, hands weaved into his hair as she kissed him back for all she was worth.

Rory couldn't even remember when she was pressed against a wall, or when he began unbuttoning her top. She couldn't think. The urge within her grew stronger and stronger, something incomprehensibly seductive that she just couldn't stop herself. Couldn't help herself.

His thoughts were driving her with need. She latched her mouth against his neck, sucking along it before biting hard. He groaned.

She wondered if it was normal to feel this way. Christian had always made her feel warm, yet nervous, in a good sort of way, but–

Her eyes flew open.

_Christian._

Tyler pulled away as if burnt, breathing ragged.

His eyes closed, opening once again and back to their normal bright blue. "I shouldn't have done that," Tyler murmured. He looked down at her top before buttoning it up, seeming to use the time to compose himself. After that, he took a breath, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry." Rory watched him, flabbergasted. "You should be with him."

And with that, his eyes turned black and he disappeared, leaving her warm yet cold at the same time.

* * *

Hot damn. Simms is one mighty fine seducer...


	9. His Reason

_Thanks for sticking by! Just one more chapter to go (and perhaps an epilogue, for those interested in the sequel :))._

_This was by far the toughest chapter I have ever written. Bleh. That's all I have to say._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Reason

_Why would he do that? Why the _hell_ would he do that?_

Rory had no answer.

_More importantly, why did _I_ do that?_

Another question that she had no answer for.

She hated being so confused. One instant Tyler would seem to regret even knowing her, the next he was shoving his tongue down her throat like the world depended on it. She wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved. He was a Son of Ipswich after all. One that was apparently 'dating' someone who, for the most part, Rory hadn't actually seen or heard of. She wondered if the girl actually existed.

Until a couple of days later, that is, when Esther called her and mentioned briefly that Tyler and his girlfriend had officially split up. Rory wanted to find out more but was too cautious to ask for more details. In fact, she was too cautious to say anything. That night at Caleb's manor, Rory had promised to tell Ess what was happening, but after dealing with all the covenant drama she had completely spaced.

Fortunately enough, Esther didn't broach on the subject at all. Either she forgot or was too nice to bring it up, and Rory was going on former with the reason why she called; she needed a cover for George. Which obviously meant she was spending the night with Pogue.

She gladly agreed on covering for Ess, to which she was drilled with dozens of thank you's.

–

It was the day after when Rory stopped by Helmers to get her car checked up (among other things). Pogue was standing by his bike in the parking lot, talking with Ess. And by the utterly content look on his face, she knew instantly.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Parry." His head turned in her direction as she walked towards them, smirk still planted on his face. "George can spot it from a mile away." The grin vanished instantly, caution and a little fear in his gaze. "Good boy." His eyes narrowed. Rory fought the smile twitching at her lips.

It didn't need to be fought for too long when she saw a hummer drive into the parking lot, Tyler hopping out a moment after.

"Uh... Why's Tyler here?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I'm getting one of the parts replaced for my bike," Pogue filled in, oblivious to the curious glance Esther sent Rory's way. "And since I don't have a way to get back, I called Ty," he added with a one shouldered shrug.

"Oh," was all the reply Rory could muster. Tyler met her eyes, looking partially alarmed as he halted in his steps. "If you'll excuse me."

Esther opened her mouth to speak, but by that point Rory was already walking off to the garage where her car was.

Thankful that Tony had taken his break now, Rory slumped up against the bench in silence, waiting. She knew Tyler would follow.

And he did, apprehensively at first.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi."

"I heard about what happened."

Tyler looked miserable. "Think everyone has. Word gets 'round fast."

"I know," Rory responded cryptically. Or not cryptically enough, since he met her eyes with a spark of recognition. "Did she...?"

"Call it off? Sorta. I mean, she wanted to travel, see the world. I wanted to wait it out here and graduate. We both thought that was fine, thought we could make it work, but..." Tyler shook his head. "Long distance and all that." There was a long pause. "...Last time..." he cleared his throat. "Last time I called her, I asked her if she was seeing anyone else..." He swallowed. "She was silent... That said enough for me."

"Damn... I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Knew it was gonna end sooner or later. I told her it was okay to tell me the truth. That was when she apologized, said she 'didn't mean for it to happen'. It was one of her ex boyfriends that she bumped into her on the first week of her trip. Quote, 'sparks were flying'." Tyler rolled his eyes. "That's the deal... apparently. And since she's so busy, she was going to email me and break things off." He shook his head incredulously. "Not even call me. She probably wanted a clean break. But it wasn't fair on Ann, or me I suppose. But I don't really care anymore." He let out a breath, looking away. "In some ways it should be a relief. I barely even spoke to her. And I cheated on her."

"You were drunk," she defended.

"Not that last time." His voice was rough.

Their eyes met.

The room felt suddenly warmer.

That was when she noticed the mark peeking out from the side of his neck. She blushed furiously. "How's the uh..." Rory laughed shakily. "Hickey?"

A boyish smile grew of his face. "Still there, but healing."

"Couldn't you _use_ to make it go away?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Smooth.

"I thought Danvers would bite your head off..." He frowned with inquiry before she added, "Wasting your life points...?"

Tyler chuckled. "Nah, he thinks Reid's doing it. And with Reid, Caleb doesn't bother telling him off anymore. It's like trying to shake sense into a corpse."

"That's nice."

"It's the truth." He shrugged. "I can't really do much to help him. But I wish I could." There was a look in his eyes that she had only seen once before. In a world of his own. "You'd think that powers would make stuff like this go away. That's the catch. They never help with the pain, only make it worse."

She didn't know what to say.

"Look... I'm sorry I fucked up." Rory's eyes widened at his sudden apology. "I liked you... like _really_ liked you. And I was dating another girl." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Dee took off and, and I... I wasn't thinking. That night, at the party... It was amazing. We talked and talked, and..." He looked away. "Then one thing lead to another... I just wished I didn't do that to you. I know I ruined it. I thought that we could've been friends, before. That with time, maybe we could've been more..."

"Then the alcohol kicked in," Rory summed.

He looked up, brow furrowed. "I know you're probably tired of hearing me say this."

"Not at all."

He smiled a little, then it faded and the sincerity deepened in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too..." she fought to keep her heart beat in check. "But as much as I hate to say it... saying sorry so many times doesn't change anything between us." Rory watched his eyes. And for once she knew what she saw. Disappointment, sadness, hurt. "What's done is done... That's the truth of it. You were stupid. I was stupid. Together we both did something incredibly stupid."

He nodded dejectedly. "You're right..."

"But I'd be a fool to dwell in the past." Once he registered the words, a spark returned back into his eyes. "So how 'bout we wipe the slate clean from here on in?"

"Starting from scratch, as friends?" She nodded in answer. He smiled hesitantly. "Okay, I can do that."

"You better." Rory sighed wearily. "I'm not sure how much I can stand of bipolar Simms."

A hand went to the back of his neck as he ducked his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know..." Rory laughed, feeling as though she hadn't in a long time as she teased, "You're sorry."

He laughed back.

There was a strange feeling churning inside her. One that felt like relief, she thought, but also disappointment. As though she wanted more.

Rory disregarded the feeling.

For once in her life, all seemed well.

–

All wasn't well.

She was nervous and jittery and...

It was only her second date with Christian and she felt like she was in stalemate.

She wasn't sure why.

They walked out of the cinema together, hand in hand. She wasn't the hand holding type, but at risk of hurting his feelings she decided against pulling her hand away.

She remembered the time Tyler helped her out of the hummer. But she didn't mind him holding her hand then, why did she mind now with Christian?

"So..." she trailed off as they reached her car.

"So..." He replied, head lowering to meet hers at eye level.

Rory blushed a little under his intense gaze.

Blue eyes flashed in her mind. Much, much more intense.

His hand let go of hers, trailing along her arm instead to entice goosebumps along her skin. Christian smiled at the reaction, fingers tracing along her neck, then jaw, eyes following the trail as they grasped her face gently.

It was all happening suddenly.

Too suddenly.

Christian brought his lips close to hers.

This was it.

Was she ready?

_Yes..._

_No..._

_Maybe?_

She didn't know.

She didn't know anything anymore.

She remembered Tyler standing from across the street, watching her with that expression that made her feel guilty. The disappointment, the hurt, the confusion.

She closed her eyes, waiting for...

Nothing.

A moment of heavy silence.

Her eyes opened, hesitantly.

Christian had pulled away, a slight frown furrowing his brow.

Judging by the blur of her vision, she realized she was crying.

"Uh..." Her voice was shaky. "I'm sorry, I–"

He used the back of his fingers to wipe away the tears that travelled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"So you've said." Christian smiled slightly.

They weren't even dating. Not really.

But they were close to it.

And she fucked up.

All because she couldn't move on.

All because she was lovestruck.

Rory clamped her hands over her face. "I–"

"I know," he cut in.

Eventually, he pried her hands away from her face, expression somber as his eyes searched hers.

Rory sniffed a little, brow furrowed as she tried not to sob.

"He's a lucky guy."

She had no reply, just more tears. He kissed her on the cheek before he left.

"Fuck!" Rory growled, banging her head against the window of her car.

She needed a shoulder to cry on.

–

That was how Esther saw her on her doorstep. A blubbering mess.

"Rory." Her eyes widened as she opened the door wider. "Come on in."

She walked through the entrance and to the living room, pacing the floor. "I'm such a bad friend."

"What? No. Ror–"

"I haven't told you anything. The reason why I haven't spoken all that much, why I moved. I told you that I would explain it all, but I didn't even bother."

The reply was so fast it took a moment for Esther to understand what was said. "Dad's staying back at the shop. You can spend the night here if you like, just to talk. I'll call your parents and tell them you're staying."

"...Okay."

"Yessss, I'm not the fake comforter any more!" she cheered, making Rory laugh a little, through all her tears. Esther dragged her down on the couch next to her, staring intently into her eyes. "Now spill."

And so Rory told her everything. Apart from the whole powers thing.

"I finally found out what was going on with him. But before I was spending these past months in the dark. And it hurt so much, knowing that things were different. Because I love him..." Esther frowned in sympathy. "I think. I mean, I'm no pro in this area, but... I've never felt that kind of pain before. Something deeper. Deeper than I imagined." Rory tried to compose herself. "Anyway... I thought I'd be revolted, angry after what we did at that party... but instead I was, I was upset because he didn't come back to me. Didn't call me to talk things through, tell me that he wanted to give us a shot. And I hated thinking like that. So I decided that the move was best, then. To get away from him, away from the rumors, the familiar."

"Rory."

She gave a short laugh through the tears. "I'm pathetic."

Esther hugged her. "You are the least pathetic person I know. Reid takes the cake there." Rory laughed. "And all those times I asked you to hang out with me and the boys..." Her eyes filled with apology. "Ror, I'm so sorry.

"You didn't know..." She paused for a moment, thoughts traveling elsewhere. "Christian was going to kiss me today." Esther's eyes widened. "We've been closer these couple of months... I wanted to move on and he was genuinely interested in me. I wasn't head over heels for him, but he appreciated me like a guy should do for a girl. You didn't find those sorts often." Esther watched Rory, waiting until she continued. "I thought we had something. I thought I was ready. But when it was about to happen, I just started crying... And he knew immediately."

"He's a chivalrous type," Esther summed pensively. "He won't go through with anything until he's sure it's okay for him to. Chris is a good guy; just sweet, you know? Almost too perfect." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at that. "I thought he was gay at one point." Rory laughed. "Look, this isn't something you can control, so don't beat yourself up about it..." Esther hugged her, easing her worries a little. "Damn, girl, I thought I had drama with Pogue... You're a lot tougher than me."

"Crying?" she huffed incredulously, wiping at her eyes.

"You kept this from everyone. Bottled this all up for so long. I doubt I would've gone through with anything from the get go. I'd probably be a hermit the rest of my life," she joked. "But you... You're made of sterner stuff; not as wimpy as me." Esther smiled fully, bumping shoulders with her. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Cheesy, but just what Rory needed. "Ditto..." She smiled. "So, how's things with Pogue?

"Fantabulous."

"'Fantabulous'?"

Esther sighed. "It tires me that you have to question everything I say."

"Your vocabulary astounds me, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how was it?"

Her eyes went hazy.

Rory snorted a laugh.

Esther smacked her arm.

* * *

_Aw, I want Caspian happy :( Any show of hands?_

_OT (sorta)... Anyone see Barnes in the trailer for Easy Virtue? Me likey :)_


	10. His Patience

_(FINALLY) I know, I know. Sorry._

_Woot! I have a small Chris following (which is pretty kickin' if you ask me). I'd seriously give y'all Christian in a box if I could :)_

_Shout out to Steph, who made me laugh and smile. Much hugs for you!_

_And much hugs for you all! Yeah, I'm overly cheerful today. The waiting is finally over and I feel much relief at that. Much, much, much._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Ten – His Patience

It was the day after her little break down when Esther asked, "So what about you and Tyler?"

"To be, or not to be – that is the question," Rory jested, spinning around in Esther's computer chair.

"Quit it with the Shakespeare and answer me. Truthfully."

"I..." She stopped spinning, turning to look at her friend. "I dunno. I'm not... I'm not sure if I'm ready." Rory sighed, standing up only to collapse on Esther's bed in frustration. "God, I'm so annoying."

"Welcome to my world."

Rory threw a pillow at her. Esther dodged it and smiled.

"How's Christian?" She almost dreaded asking, but she had to.

"He... seems fine. Too much so, actually," Esther said thoughtfully. "So I think something's up."

Rory appreciated her honesty. "I need to talk to him," she said, gauging her friend's reaction.

Esther remained cautious. "You sure?"

"Positive. I can't end it like that." She met Esther's eyes with deep sincerity. "Not with him."

"Alright..." Issue dropped. Ess was awesome like that. "Me and Pogue are gonna go and play ice hockey. Wanna tag along?"

Rory didn't want to intrude.

Esther wanted to spend more time with Parry, no matter how polite she was being by offering.

"I'll pass... But seriously though, how many sports does that guy play?" she asked, incredulous.

"Too many," Esther said, shaking her head with equal astonishment. "He makes me feel like such a fat blob sometimes."

They both laughed.

–

It was the following week that Rory decided to talk with him.

She waited outside the cafe, nervous.

She'd sent a message to his phone a couple of minutes ago. No response. Rory wasn't sure whether Christian wanted to come out and talk with her. She understood if he didn't, but she wasn't sure what else to do if he stood her up.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and he walked out, seeming more than confused as he approached her. "Rory, wha–"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

Like he needed to ask.

"Oh..." His teeth clicked shut and he swallowed. "Right."

"So..."

"So? Great way to start," Christian teased, but there was a sense of seriousness about it.

"I haven't dealt with this before," she defended. "I... don't know what to say. You've been so nice and absolutely perfect, but–"

"Not enough," he filled in.

"No, not that..." Rory mulled over her thoughts a little more before answering, "Perhaps too high in standard."

Christian frowned an all too familiar frown. She wondered if it was a trademark within Esther's family. "Too much?"

"You don't deserve a gal like me," she said with a shake of her head. "I've got enough baggage as it is."

"And I'm complaining?"

"Maybe not now, but..." Her brow scrunched as she tried to find the right words. "I... I fell for someone. Someone who was a far cry from perfect... And he put me through hell and back." Rory watched as a car sped down the road. With a purse of her lips, a small smile began to form. "...But now, thinking back on it; I can laugh. 'Cause even though I endured all that, I can safely say I put him through exactly the same thing..."

The smile faded. She looked down at her shoes. "I just kept pushing him and pushing him for answers. I got them soon enough, and they were more than I expected. A lot more than anyone would imagine... But somehow – and I'm not even sure how," she added with a shake of her head. "We managed to deal with that. Work things out."

Rory took in a deep, slow breath before letting it out. "So, if I was with you... Even if I decided to... I wouldn't have my heart in it. And I'm sorry that I have to say that, but I just want to be honest with you... You deserve that."

He nodded away as he looked down, running a hand through his hair. The silence stretched between them before he looked up at her and said, "I'm selfish enough to want you to want me back. So... I guess it's better off this way." Another pause. "I don't usually pay attention to rumors, but... He's a Son of Ipswich, right?"

She looked away.

That was answer enough.

"Are you... seeing him?" He sounded more than awkward.

"No. I just want to think things through." Rory fiddled with her jacket zipper as she spoke, "Everything that happened. It... happened so suddenly. I don't think I'll be rushing into a relationship any time soon. Not that I've had a decent relationship to begin with, but–"

"Baggage?" he asked, mid ramble.

"Baggage." She met his eyes before nodding. "I'm not here because I feel guilty. I mean, I do feel guilty, but... I just wanted to clear things up between us. Face the conflict rather than run away from it."

"I understand..." Rory gave him a pointed look. "Really." Her expression didn't budge. "Alright, I'm disappointed... But I'm glad that you came back and told me," Christian answered honestly, folding his arms as he watched her thoughtfully. "It'll take a while for me to get used to this; to seeing you as a friend and not..."

"Yeah. I understand... Sorry."

He shrugged. "At least Ess won't be torn having to choosing between us."

"Oh, I'd win, hands down. You aren't even competition."

"I'm family. Family's first choice."

"I'm like an adopted daughter."

"So am I, only like a son and not even adopted."

"Hmph." She scowled, crossing her arms. "I'm glad I didn't date you."

"Me too." There was that slight playful smile that warmed his eyes.

"You really are dashing."

Christian was caught off guard by that and she smiled as he flushed a little.

"Really. I just wanted to let you know." She paused before adding teasingly, "Before the girls rip you apart when they find out you're still on the market." Snicker.

"You're so nice," he quipped dryly.

"Just warning you, slick." Wink.

–

It took Rory a while to make some friends at high school. Friendly senior students were hard to come by, since everyone had their groups and weren't all that bothered getting to know the new girl. But eventually she spoke with a few quirky girls in her art class and they managed to get acquainted from there. She supposed the 'getting to know you' process was just a thing that arrived in due time.

The months passed by quickly from there.

Rory worried herself over assessments and exams, but any spare time she had she'd spend with Esther and the sons. It seemed a lot less of a burden for the boys, knowing that someone outside of their coven could be trusted with their secret. She'd spoken with Abbey a lot more and even dropped by her house as well. Her little sister was adorable.

After breaking up with his ex, Tyler hadn't dated anyone since. Not that she knew of.

It was strange.

"What?" Tyler asked, noticing her curious expression. They were sitting on the hood of his hummer, waiting on Reid so they could all go out to Nicky's.

"I was expecting something different."

"Different? How so?"

"I dunno. Things just seem so normal now." She shrugged, looking up at the cloudy night sky. "I guess I was expecting something dramatic and typically high school-ish. Like the return of the ex."

"Cat fight..." Rory shot him a look as he grinned. "Hey, a guy can dream."

"Don't hold your breath on it," she muttered.

It was a while after that he asked, "How are we doing? As friends?"

"Good..." Pause. "Too good," she added. "Pogue suspects something. All the boys did when I found out about your special little club." He winced at the memory. "But now, well... He asked Ess if there was anything going on between us."

"And?"

"She's not good at lying, especially to him. She asked me for what to say first."

"And?"

"I said I'd ask you."

"Ah, right."

"Yep."

"And...?"

Rory gave him a mock glare. "I don't know, what do you think?"

With a small smile, Tyler leaned down near her ear, hot breath skimming against her neck as he said, "We're more than just friends. I know you know that."

"You're being too hasty."

He pulled away, eyes glinting. "Or not hasty enough."

"Ty..."

His head bent down to met hers at eye level. "Would you regret it? If you said yes, right now..."

"...No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I feel as though there should be a problem now..." Rory sighed. "I guess it's just me."

His eyebrows raised, head titled to the side in disbelief. "It's not you it's me?"

"Yeah." She fought a smile, looking down at her feet. "I suppose so."

He shook his head, letting out a huff more than a laugh. "Well... that doesn't mean that I won't wait."

"You're stubborn."

"I'm patient, there's a difference."

Rory gnawed on her upper lip briefly. "I'll think on it."

"You better."

That sounded familiar. Her eyes narrowed. "Bastard."

Tyler laughed.

–

It was two days later.

The bell rang, prep school students flooding out the double doors of Spenser Academy.

Rory was standing beside his hummer when she saw him, loosening his tie as he spoke with Reid and the girl she now knew as Ann. Abbey had introduced her when they were out at Nicky's at one point.

It was Ann who pointed Rory out to Tyler, giving her a wave before walking off to her own car.

She waved back with a smile before catching the eyes of a surprised Simms as he approached her.

"I actually skipped class today," she replied nervously, once he'd stopped in front of her. "First time in my life."

"What for?" he asked.

_..._

_Rory had told Esther what happened at Nicky's, about what Tyler had said before they left the dorms. She couldn't believe he was waiting on her._

_You should give it a shot," Esther advised._

_"I don't know."_

_"In these circumstances, you never know. You're never certain and you never will be." Esther was getting worked up. She had a right to. She'd spent all these months listening to Rory's concerns. "And as smart as you are Ror, this is something you won't know first hand."_

_"But I will know from experience?"_

_"Exactly. Don't be afraid to take a chance, even though you had a little hiccup at the start." Rory shot her a mild glare. "Okay, more than a little," Esther conceded. "Still, he's got his heart in the right place... But don't take my word for it. You be the one to decide."_

_..._

She'd made her decision.

Rory, didn't answer, just smiled a demure smile up at him.

She wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. And with a special smile of his own, he tugged her towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

The electricity was still there, but there was no confusion, no dread, pain or anger accompanying it. It was just warm. Pleasant and warm.

She could feel the smile against her lips, his teeth tugging on her lip playfully as she pulled away.

"Ahem." Reid pushed between them to sit inside the passenger's side of the hummer. "Got places to go, so if you don't mind, I'd like the tonsil hockey session postponed."

Rory raised her eyebrows at the blond.

"Ignore him." Tyler gave his brother a sideways glance. "Reid's just pissed 'cause he's lonely."

Garwin flipped him the bird but sullenly didn't deny.

Tyler looked back at Rory. "Gotta go."

"I guess I'll see you later then, Simmy."

With a roll of his eyes and a brief kiss on Rory's lips, Tyler hopped in the driver's side and with a wink in her direction drove out of the academy parking lot.

All was most definitely well.

–

Rory was determined to get there first, slamming the door in her brother's face before he could get out of his room.

His door swung open, banging against the wall. "Hey, I called shotgun!" Jay hollered, stomping down the stairs after her to get to the kitchen phone.

"Real mature of you, Jerome!" she replied hastily, snatching the phone from it's charger as she dodged out of her brother's reach, running out of the kitchen and taking the stairs two at a time.

"Don't _make_ me tell Mom!" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Can it, bro!"

"He can call you back later!" he said, half whine half groan. "He does, like, _every_ day!"

"Jealous?" she taunted, jogging down to her room before dialing the all too familiar digits.

Closing the door and locking it after, it only took two rings before he picked up.

"Hey, babe."

She smiled at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Simmy..."

**–**_**The End–**_

_**

* * *

**_

_And we're done!_

_I know there are only so many thank yous I can say before sounding like a disingenuous jerk, and I'm probably past that limit by now, but really... Thanks for the tremendous support on this series, and for enduring all my late updates and lame authors notes ('cause by golly there are lots of em)._

_Extra thanks also go out to Grey, for putting up with me. It was good to have someone to confide in with this story, and another perspective to go by. So give her some love, will ya?_

_Anywhoozer, that's all from me. Hope you'll all still be here for the sequel, __10 Things I Hate About Danvers__... Wow, I really like the sound of that. :)_

_**–Brophy**_


	11. Epilogue

_Last update here. No more Tyler fics for now, though I'm thinking of working on a oneshot AU piece from Simms story, if anyone's interested. And for any Pogue/Ess fans out there, there's a oneshot on my profile page called Calm. Reid and Abbey's sequel is in progress as well. It coincides with Danvers fic, so I'll be needing to develop more of that story before I get Garwin's fic posted._

_Anyway, enough self promoting from my end. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the epilogue! I had fun writing it. :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven – Epilogue

"Ty, over here!"

Rory followed the voice as she and Tyler walked into Nicky's, spotting Reid... with a girl. A girl she didn't recognize.

She was sure that if Esther were here with her she would be frowning.

Rory gave Tyler an inquisitive expression. His eyes conveyed to her that he was just as puzzled.

After the break up, Reid and Abbey hadn't dated since. They were still sorting out their problems, or so she'd been told by Abbey at least.

Rory didn't like the idea of Reid moving on with other girls. She couldn't even imagine him with any other girl to begin with. But she didn't know the specifics of what caused the couple to split. It wasn't just because of the covenant, Rory knew that much. She just didn't want to pressure Abbey with questions.

Tyler walked towards them, Rory trailing behind a moment later.

"You have to meet this chick." Reid's eyes gleamed as they turned to the girl in question. "Naomi, this is my long time partner, Tyler," he said, stepping closer and slinging his arm around Tyler's shoulder.

Rory held back her snort. That was his game plan?

"Oh." The girls eyes widened slightly, gaze dodging between Tyler and Reid as if in a tennis match. "You guys are...?"

Rory couldn't hold back the snort any longer.

Tyler rolled his eyes, shoving the arm off of him. "Nah, Reid just does that to coax girls into sleeping with him. You know the 'maybe if I sleep with you I might turn straight again' trick."

"Shut up. It works." Laugh.

"Yeah right," Rory scoffed. "I won't even begin with how offensive that is. And besides, you have no sense of fashion about you at all." His eyebrows rose to the contrary. "I'm not the one who wears the same pair of fingerless gloves since freshman year." He glared at her. She smiled in response, noticing Naomi looking her way. "Hey there, I'm Rory." She gave a sheepish look to Tyler. "His, um..." she trailed off.

"My girlfriend," he clarified. It was the way he said that was magical. Rory stared up at him with a toothy smile. Tyler smiled back. Reid attempted to make hurling noises.

Rory rolled her eyes, looking back at the girl. "Nice to meet you, Naomi."

"Likewise." She smiled back, eyes sincere.

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries," Reid cut in, impatient. "Can we get back to the game now?"

–

"...so I had food dye on my teeth for the rest of the day, it was that bad." Naomi grimaced.

Rory laughed at the tale.

It didn't take long for her to warm up to Naomi. She was hilarious, the type of person that you couldn't hate, no matter how hard you tried. It was just a sort of vibe she gave off. She looked comfortable and at ease with everything.

"Shove, toots," Naomi said, whacking Reid on the ass so that she could make her shot.

He jolted upright, glaring in her direction.

It was surprising how easily she caught Reid off guard. From loud sneezing to lewd comments, she was skilled at the art of distraction.

Tyler chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist from behind before murmuring in her ear, "Reid's trying really hard not to _use_."

The blond looked more than desperate, with a mixture of frustration and surprise.

"I know," Rory replied, struggling not to laugh at his expense.

"You want anything to eat? Drink?" Tyler offered.

"A coke would be nice..." She paused before jesting, "I'm loving the catering gig you've got going on."

He kissed the back of her neck, giving her goosebumps, before pulling away. "Live to serve."

She watched as he walked down to the counter, ordering from Nicky. Esther, Pogue and Caleb arrived, spotting Tyler from the entrance before walking up and chatting to him.

Caleb split up from the three, making his way towards the pool table and giving Rory a still wave once he realized she was looking his way.

She was about to wave back in response when Caleb stopped dead in his tracks, eyes locked on someone in their vicinity.

He looked alarmed. Then angry.

Caleb continued walking again, only with more of a sense of purpose and constrained fury.

He stopped just short of the pool table. "What're you doing here?" Caleb asked through almost gritted teeth.

He was talking to Naomi.

Rory exchanged a look with said girl, curious. "Naomi... You know him?" she asked.

"Sorta. We go way back," Naomi replied with a private smile, eyes still locked with Caleb's.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He seemed to be controlling his temper. Or trying to.

"Excuse us," Naomi said politely, walking past Caleb to make her way to the back exit. He followed after her, grabbing her arm gently to stop her. She spun around and yanked her arm out of his grip, fury in her eyes.

They looked to be having a heated conversation. And for someone as intimidating as Caleb was, she seemed to be holding her own.

Pogue and Esther walked up to Rory, Ess with a questioning expression. Rory filled in the details. Not that she had much details. She was just as confused as Esther was.

"Figures. The moment I called dibs, Caleb already has shotgun in play," Reid said begrudgingly.

"Reid!" That was Esther.

"What?" he snapped back.

_What about Abbey? _Rory was sure that same thought was on everyone else's mind, but if it was, no one voiced it.

"Nevermind," Esther dismissed with a sigh. "Anyway, as interesting as this is, I gotta take a bathroom break."

"I asked you before we left the manor and you were fine," Pogue said, suspicious.

"Yeah, but those toilets are spooky."

He rolled his eyes, fighting a smile.

Esther gave Rory a nudge. "Fill me in?"

"Sure." She nodded, turning to Pogue once his girlfriend was out of earshot. "You recognize her at all, coven-wise or otherwise?" she asked, gesturing with her chin to Naomi, her arms crossed. "Did he mention anything about her?"

Pogue's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "No, not that I know of. He's pretty secretive about certain things. Annoys the shit outta me sometimes, but..." He paused with a shrug, eyebrows raised briefly. "That's how he works."

Tyler walked back, glass of coke in one hand, basket of fries in the other.

"Oh, thanks, Ty," Pogue quipped as he snatched at Tyler's fries. "How sweet of you."

Rory laughed, grabbing a fry from Tyler and chucking it at the biker boy.

Pogue grinned goofily, dodging out of the way as he chewed.

Rory looked back in Naomi's direction.

All of the sudden, Caleb's jaw went slack. Naomi narrowed her eyes, murmuring some words to him before turning on her heel and walking towards them.

"I gotta head back," Naomi said.

"Don't tell me he lectured you." Reid almost groaned. "I swear, he's just made to ruin everything."

"No, it's okay." She gave a curious glance Pogue's way. "I didn't even get a chance to meet you. But christ, all you sons are gorgeous." She laughed at Pogue's surprised expression before downing the rest of her drink. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys whenever I see you." With a sincere smile to all of them, Naomi turned to walk to the exit. After only a few steps, she stopped and spun back around. "And for the record, I'm sorry." She looked genuinely apologetic.

"About?" Rory asked.

Naomi looked away with a shake of her head, eyes a little more serious. "You'll see, no doubt."

And with that, she left.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked once he walked back to the group.

"She's not who you think she is." He folded his arms, eyes still following her figure as she opened the door and walked out of Nicky's. "Her name's Jade, not Naomi."

"Split personality disorder. Cool." Reid, of course. He was on the receiving end of four serious looks. "Humor guys, please."

"She's been trying to dig up dirt on us."

"So?" Reid asked, still annoyed.

"On our..." Caleb's gaze faltered as he swallowed. "Coven."

Realization dawned on all of them.

"Why?" Rory asked.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he breathed out his reply, "I don't know. But she has been for a while now..." His brow furrowed at that, eyes vacantly staring out at nothing. "And I'm not sure if I can stop her."

A new track from the jukebox began to play, people all around laughing and speaking to one another; dancing, singing and drinking.

But Rory and the sons remained silent, all taking in what Caleb had said.

Esther returned from the bathroom just moments later, standing beside Pogue both eager and curious as she asked, "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

_Just a taste for what's to come. :P_


End file.
